


为我的坟前献上南瓜

by BilBoQ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 如果我不幸离世了，就点燃南瓜灯吧。





	1. 三匙蝙蝠的伪善和半杯月亮的懊悔

“我觉得家里的妖精要害死我。”住在城西的绅士罗伯特先生坐在约翰面前的扶手椅里，紧张地为自己点燃一支老托比卷烟，颤抖着说道。  
  
约翰用两只手指捻着自己的巫师帽帽檐，那个地方已被自己捻得快要脱线。他在尝试着不要去看罗伯特先生脸上由绿色脓包拼成的大写的“傻蛋”，那不礼貌。  
  
巫师不能惹自己的客户不开心，除非是他们自找的，况且对方是为善良得出名的绅士。而同时约翰是一个偏向治愈法术的，口碑很好的好巫师。  
  
“我这里有点东西可以消除您的脓包，”约翰挥了挥手，几个小瓶子慢慢悠悠晃来，他仔细尝过每个后留下了两个，“蓝色的白天抹，红的晚上洒在枕头上，但满月的时候记得倒过来，不然会长出金色的猫毛来。”  
  
“您稍等一下。”可怜的绅士将卷烟叼在嘴巴里，想从衣兜里掏出记事用的本子，但他兜里接连不断地掉出蜘蛛和鸟的羽毛，“哦不，那群混蛋，它们连我的大衣都不放过！愿火龙烧光它们的尾巴，嚼碎它们的脑壳！”  
  
 _“准确地说，就算是家养的火龙也无法保证只烧光尾巴。”_ 一只系着蓝色羊绒围巾的黑猫突然显现在巫婆的巫师帽上，一对玻璃灰的眼珠嵌在光亮柔顺的黑色皮毛上，冷冷地将罗伯特映在里面。  
  
虽然没有巫婆血统的罗伯特先生只是听到了几声猫叫，他还是知道不是什么好话。  
  
“啊，向您介绍一下，”刚刚突然感到头顶一沉的约翰叹气，觉得这不是个好时机，“这是我的黑猫，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
  
 _“而这是我的巫师，约翰 华生。”_ 夏洛克举起爪子扒了扒耳朵，一副无聊得要死的样子。  
  
“您好，福尔摩斯先生。”罗伯特先生身为一名绅士，想到猫应该不能握手，右手都紧张得冒出汗来，“很抱歉没法理解您的意思。”  
  
“他说很高兴认识您。”约翰急忙回应道，将两只药瓶塞进罗伯特先生的手里，“妖精的问题根据我们巫师的协议没法插手，您可以去找些石像怪。”  
  
 _“没有这么麻烦。”_ 黑猫伸出爪子狠狠抓了一下约翰的右耳， _“告诉他把家里新买的羊头挂饰扔掉。”_  
  
“华生先生，请问他说了什么？”本来要道别的罗伯特先生出于礼貌还是想完成与黑猫先生的对话，他将自己的礼帽抓在胸口，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
  
“您新买了羊头挂饰，”约翰将夏洛克从帽子上摘下来，不顾黑猫抗议将其丢在沙发上，“妖精们不畏惧那个，它们只是厌恶这个，您和您家里的妖精们关系紧张，您并不能靠这个赶他们走。”  
  
罗伯特先生先是吃了一惊的样子，然后吹着胡子，嘟囔着：“我没要撵走那些白吃白喝的混蛋，我只是给他们个教训。”  
  
 _“告诉他约翰，脸上的脓包就是妖精们用他来给妖精下毒的月亮粉掺上它们的口水弄的，以牙还牙不是吗。”_  
  
罗伯特先生听到夏洛克又在发表高见，急切地向约翰寻求解释。  
  
“他说……您需要好好跟您家的妖精们谈谈了，没有把戏，没有陷阱。”  
  
 _“哇哦，约翰，当初应该让你在圣战中和魔神谈判，魔神们听后肯定觉得你高尚又可敬。”_  
  
“他还说，我们可以去您家一趟代您和妖精们交涉。”  
  
 _“诅咒你，约翰，诅咒那个魔药师萨拉或者随便什么谁偷偷在你的晚饭里下变小药。”_  
  
罗伯特先生看着强颜欢笑的巫师和在沙发椅中冲着自己巫师炸毛的黑猫，满头大汗地掏出两个银币，道别离开。  
  
门合上后，巫师狠狠瞪着他的黑猫，黑猫狠狠瞪着他的巫师。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
那时候在东方沙漠上和恶龙间争夺泉水的战争还没有结束，中了恶咒的约翰和自己的扫帚一起被打包回伦敦。那恶龙的低语常常掺进他为自己点了鹿茸草熏香的梦里，他在自己安定的梦境中哭泣不止，没有任何东西能唤醒他，除了左肩的抽痛和第二天的阳光。  
  
“你需要一只黑猫。”他的梦境理疗师对着有了裂痕的水晶球吐了口口水后这么下决定。  
  
“可什么样的黑猫愿意跟我这样的巫师签订契约呢？”  
  
沾满口水的水晶球对这个问题没啥反应。  
  
之后这个问题他一直没有提起，直到他的妖怪朋友麦克诚恳地问他需不需要一只黑猫。  
  
听到约翰的问题后，麦克激动得连耳朵都多冒出来了两双，他如此向约翰建议到：“这种话他也说过类似的，我觉得你俩有戏。”  
  
虽然几个小时后约翰的确和那只与众不同的黑猫签订了契约，不过回想起来都是那黑猫为了脱离他的家系，才逼迫麦克来找个巫师结约的。  
  
但好消息是约翰现在睡得好得多，看来黑猫的确会守护契约者的梦境。  
  
不过更多是因为他妈正常的晚上夏洛克会挠醒自己的巫婆，逼着他坐着扫把去追小沙人和夜精。


	2. 两页地精的自觉和整本食尸鬼的自律

当年穿着巫师姐姐旧袍子的约翰·华生备受其他学徒的嘲笑。但那时候约翰觉得事情没有那么糟糕，毕竟那是件下摆被故意撕得破碎的黑色外袍，有着帅气的暗红色内衬。而某些缝合痕迹都掺上了幽绿色的夜光石粉，那些若隐若现的荧光总让这件袍子显得高贵神秘。哈莉爱死这个了。年轻气盛的约翰也爱死这个了。  
  
然后他发现那个爱整人的姐姐这么好心给他这件珍品是因为她给旧袍子下了咒语——永远比约翰长那么半英寸。他至今没找到方法修正这个咒语。知晓这一切的哈莉开始变本加厉。现在约翰见过哈莉的衣服变得永远比他长半英寸。  
  
约翰用右手拎着自己过长的外袍下摆，冒着硫酸雨往租住的221B赶。夏洛克安安稳稳窝在约翰的左手臂上，随着约翰的脚步颠来颠去。  
  
 _“我说过你该让那个蠢货为我们叫一辆马车。”_ 巫师怀里的黑猫在这紧迫的时候也不消停，仍旧攻击他们的雇主。准确的说，前雇主。  
  
“在你教唆妖精拆了罗伯特先生的家后，真是理所应当。”脸上带着些许青肿的巫师专心看路同时关照硫酸雨不要烧到自己暴露在外的脸和手，在心底翻了个白眼。  
  
 _“我们进行了谈判，谈判破裂了。”_ 黑猫用严肃生硬的腔调纠正了巫师的说法。天知道他是不是在模仿他们的前雇主。  
  
“是你在谈判时建议它们在向屋主争取更多的活动权限时，使用些过激手段，好让屋主知道它们的需求是多么热切。”约翰发现自己的巫师帽要烧穿几个洞了，他开始担心起来，想着把夏洛克顶在脑袋上是不是更好。  
  
 _“没错，我建议。”_ 黑猫满意地咕哝了一声， _“并非教唆。”_  
  
好吧，是时候顶着夏洛克来拯救自己的帽子了。  
  
实际上，一个路过的好心老妇借给他们一柄长骨雨伞，约翰亲吻了老妇的手背，撑起伞，把夏洛克丢在自己的巫师帽上。  
  
伦敦真的哪里都好，就是总会下雨，还总是预测不到内容。占卜术士说下周会下鱼鳞和鱼眼。愿老天保佑所有的无辜的灵魂。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
回到221B后的约翰开始给自己治疗右脸上的肿起。这些是妖精的杰作。  
  
在妖精受夏洛克教唆去大闹一场时，约翰觉得自己有必要去收拾烂摊子，根据古早的协议巫师不能对妖精举起魔杖而妖精也不能用自己的魔力去整蛊巫师，双方只能选择肉搏。  
  
这些绝对都在夏洛克的预料之中，他想看看约翰有多能打。而现在他只是蹲坐在约翰对面，着迷地看着约翰捣弄着草药往脸上抹。  
  
 _“你是一个白痴，你该让妖精闹下去，好让那个蠢货有足够的理由赶它们离开。”_  
  
在约翰试图张嘴反驳的时候糊在脸上的药开始往下掉，于是他惊恐地意识到可能这几分钟内他只能承受夏洛克的羞辱。且他只能选择无视来当作反击。  
  
“你在担心无家可归的妖精们对不对？可它们比你狡猾多了，很快你会有新客人上门，再让你用白痴魔药骗上两个银币……”  
  
忍无可忍的约翰在打断治疗前听到了门铃的声音，他们有客人上门。  
  
楼梯传来的脚步声有力且干脆，一脸了然的夏洛克从沙发椅窜到桌子上，用自己的爪子翻动着成堆的羊皮卷，把选中的叼到一边。  
  
脸上挂着药的约翰在纠结下抹干净那些散发着气味的草药，他觉得青肿看起来比那些墨绿色的东西要体面些。  
  
然后他看见了一个鹿女站在楼梯口，她的下半身是鹿后肢一样有力的大腿和小巧纤细的脚踝和蹄子。虽然盯着女性的下半身看极其失礼，但约翰还是多停留了那么两秒。然后约翰才记得看着这个鹿女的眼睛打招呼：“您好女士，我是巫师约翰。”  
  
鹿女有着深邃温柔的大眼睛。她长得温和可爱，头发也梳得一丝不苟，而五官能让她和鹿联系起来的是那个可爱的鹿鼻子和一对不时抖动的鹿耳朵。  
  
“您好，”跟约翰眼神接触了一下后的鹿女急忙脸红着低下头，“我叫茉莉，住在城外的森林。”  
  
这个叫茉莉的鹿女有跟她本人一样温和的声音。而且很明显，她和鹿一样胆小害羞。  
  
“请问您有什么需要帮助的吗？”约翰挠挠头，下意识遮了下右脸，想这样可能缓解一下对方的尴尬。  
  
“请问福尔摩斯先生在吗？我有东西交给他。”茉莉红着脸递上一个牛皮纸包裹，看外形应该是书本之类的。  
  
然后约翰刚想告诉茉莉221B只有他这个姓华生的人时，突然记起来221B另一个活物姓福尔摩斯：“你是在说我的黑猫吗？”  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
约翰默默重新给自己上好了药，坐在长沙发里看巫师周报，自觉地不去打扰两个非人种交流。  
  
“我给你带来了你想要的资料。”茉莉的欣喜满得快要溢到约翰这边了，“一定会对你有帮助。”  
  
“如果是第三星的轨迹记录的话，约翰已经帮我找到了。”相比之下翻动着书籍的夏洛克显得冷漠得多。  
  
“不，以防你有别的需要，我找齐了四千年前至今的记录。还包括了第三星的三百五十二次流星雨。”  
  
“如果我有需要我会告诉你的。”夏洛克用自己的爪子啪地合上那本记录，宣告了话题结束，“你还有别的事吗？”  
  
“我……”茉莉绞着手指开始结巴起来。约翰不用看就知道她现在肯定脸红成玫瑰的颜色了，天啊夏洛克就不能好好说话吗。这时候约翰翻到很感激自己没法开口，因为他不能装没听见，但也不知该说什么好。  
  
“不过你来了正好，我有东西给你。”夏洛克用眼神点了一下桌子上的羊皮卷，“那些残片，我需要它们的原件。”  
  
茉莉听后急忙站起来，将那几张羊皮卷仔细收好，点着头表示自己一定办到，然后一点不带停顿地询问了夏洛克可不可以月亮节那天和她一起记录第三星的运行轨迹。  
  
就算只用听的，约翰也知道她大概用光了从去年开始攒的勇气。还有大量的练习。  
  
“不行，那天约翰和魔药师有约，我得陪同我的巫师。”  
  
是给我搅局。约翰翻了个白眼。约翰的黑猫看不上他交往的所有人，生怕被分走一点点约翰，确保巫师完完全全属于自己。可怕的独占欲却同时具备了可悲的责任心。  
  
茉莉的鹿耳朵无力地垂下去，接着她向夏洛克和约翰礼貌告别。夏洛克嗯了一声就转身把屁股对着茉莉。然后把茉莉的失落尽收眼底的约翰揉了的纸团砸了那个愚钝黑猫的脑袋，意料之中，夏洛克恼怒地瞪向脸上仍挂着药膏的约翰。  
  
约翰用他能摆出的最凶狠的眼神示意夏洛克送客。  
  
夏洛克很快叫住了茉莉：“我的巫师想说请不要再来了，你的蹄子对我们的地板极不友善。”  
  
然后在茉莉掺着哭腔的道歉声中，约翰把自己溺死在手掌里。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“你知道她喜欢你吧？”这是洗掉脸上药膏后约翰的第一句话。  
  
 _“谁？”_ 夏洛克在一盆正在扭动的蓝色花朵中头也不抬地回问。  
  
“茉莉。”巫师尝试性揉弄自己的右脸，失望地发现它还是蛮疼。  
  
 _“不，为什么？”_ 而现在夏洛克一边心不在焉地和约翰搭话一边用爪子折下那些花。  
  
“拜托，她的眼里几乎只有你了，全是崇拜和欣赏；还有她对你的态度，她通红的脸和紧张的语气……”约翰放下镜子来到黑猫身边着重强调他看到的事实。  
  
 _“我一直觉得我才是更会观察的那个。”_  
  
夏洛克专心收集那些花朵的花瓣，约翰自觉地出手帮忙。不得不说手真的比爪子好用得多。  
  
“那你为什么对她态度那么糟糕？”约翰把那些花瓣拔掉，学着夏洛克的样子放在他面前的玻璃碗里。  
  
 _“同情她之前何不先同情下自己？”_ 收集完所有花瓣的夏洛克一边说一边用爪子划了下碗的内壁，引起火苗将它们烧成了灰烬。那焚烧的香味甜得像是蜂蜜。  
  
花朵都糟蹋完后，夏洛克开始拔下那些叶子，约翰为了继续话题只好跟着帮忙。  
  
“我知道面对你的恶劣，我比她能扛得多。而且我觉得这位小姐不错。”毕竟喜欢你的家伙不多。约翰挠挠脑袋，这个活了两百多岁的黑猫总需要个家伙能长久陪伴他，而鹿女的寿命至少比人类长得多。  
  
 _“她比我大上那么二十倍，身材和年纪都是，天作之合对吧？”_  
  
“你是在说她将近五千岁了？”约翰被震惊得长大了嘴巴，“你是在说来访的是神话时代的生物吗？”  
  
 _“森林的记录者琥珀，在朗诵诗里占上那么一两行的位置吧。”_ 夏洛克轻蔑地看了震惊中的约翰一眼，眼神里写满对没见过世面的人类的鄙夷， _“你会尝试接受一个这样的家伙吗？”_  
  
“我……”约翰说不出话来是因为他在拼命回忆有关森林的记录者的朗诵诗。  
  
 _“跟一个活了几百岁的独眼巨人成为伴侣，你会这么做吗？”_  
  
“那得看情况……”约翰有点心虚地说。  
  
 _“别装了，约翰，想象跟我成为伴侣……”_  
  
“哦天千万别。”  
  
被打断的夏洛克只是安静地点燃收集好的叶子，玻璃灰的眼珠映着淡蓝的火光。  
  
 _“我想你懂我的感受了。”_ 夏洛克对着最后的灰烬如是说。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“话说回来你为什么要烧掉这些花？”约翰在收拾花梗和花盆的时候多嘴问了一句。  
  
夏洛克听后一头钻进他书柜顶的窝里，挨着他同族的颅骨一言不发地蜷在那里，眼睛里闪着得意的光。  
  
约翰知道大事不好了。然后就看到花盆下面藏着的，魔药师萨拉给自己留下的，拜托照看她养的花的便条。  
  
这就是为什么约翰的月亮节要一个人过。外加一只猫，不能再多。


	3. 妒忌对手的弱小并以自己的强大为耻

人们找巫师总是有所求。  
  
约翰把客人的所求分为两种——你应得的与你不该奢求的。面对前者约翰会倾力相助，而面对后者约翰只有委婉地表示遗憾。很显然，对于有关人际关系的魔法，约翰觉得不应在他的受理范围内，他是一个有原则和底线的巫师。这些操纵人心的东西绝对不行。  
  
身为约翰的黑猫，夏洛克当然知道这个。不过他因此觉得自己的巫师是个白痴，你都会魔法了啊，还要遵循普通人的规则和秩序吗。这不是跟狮子故作矜持和绵羊一起吃草一样傻吗。然后这只狮子心甘情愿吃草，也不去碰那些绵羊一根毫毛。  
  
然后他连小女孩们最喜欢爱情魔药和吊坠都不愿意做。其实只要约翰愿意接单，他马上就能凑够钱为自己换一件新袍子，而夏洛克每天就都能吃上最新鲜的金枪鱼而不是现在跟沙子一样的猫粮。所以他才只吃约翰盘子里的东西。  
  
那次的故事就是在发生在他们吃午饭的时候。  
  
约翰每切好一小块鸡胸肉，夏洛克首先会眼疾手快地偷走，然后若无其事地咀嚼，最后一边完成吞咽一边盯着约翰的刀子——时刻小心那个刀子会不会朝自己刺来是偷约翰食物的第一秘诀。  
  
然后一个客人登门拜访。约翰看到来人后，少有地激动到语无伦次起来。而就算那人在寒暄后提出要约翰帮忙做一个钓姑娘（原话）用的坠子时，约翰居然也只是迟疑，没在第一时间拒绝。  
  
夏洛克决定开始讨厌这个被约翰称作大巫师莫兰的男人了。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
伟大的巫师莫兰在东方泉水之战中曾带领自己的巫师团队袭退了一只成年的岩龙，打断了它的额角，白巫师亲自赠予了这个战胜恶龙的英雄一顶旧巫师帽。那顶帽子虽没什么实际功能，但意义远高过一马车高阶魔法水晶。  
  
“我向你保证它完全无害，我的华生。”大巫师毕恭毕敬地摘下他标榜自己赫赫战绩和身份的帽子，为表示自己的诚恳将它扣在胸前，“我以我的名誉起誓，而且你完全可以扭开那坠子的小塞子检查内容物。”  
  
约翰从莫兰手里接过了坠子，那是个精致的橄榄形坠子，有拇指那么长。水晶的外壳里面是彩色的沙子，不过晃动时还能看清里面有其它折射率不太一样的东西。包绕着水晶的是外形如藤蔓一样的铸银，任何不算瞎的生物都会知道这玩意价格不菲。  
  
“那它要是不含蓝腥草或者犬眼纹木的茎根的话，”约翰小心翼翼接过坠子晃了晃，“那它不就没什么可以勾引别人的功能了吗？”  
  
“这是莫兰家的特别配方啊，”大巫师重新戴好自己的大帽子，像是推销新药的售货员一样说个不停，“比起迷惑别人，这更像是一种祈愿。好比你喜欢的家伙一直对你的爱意熟视无睹，像是眼前蒙上了一层迷雾，我就用这个祈愿魔法坠子去吹开这层迷雾，虽然并不能让他爱我，只是希望他知道我爱他。”  
  
_“他？”_ 一直对莫兰的独角戏冷眼相看的夏洛克终于发出了警告，他的眼睛闪烁着警惕和怀疑的光。  
  
“抱歉，这是夏洛克。”约翰急忙捞起那只炸毛中的黑猫，抱在怀里尽力安抚夏洛克的怒意，但完全是为了莫兰，“他知道那只是一个统称而已啊，莫兰先生，他并没在暗示你是……”  
  
**_“我没在暗示，我就是这么说的。”_** 本来对这少有的约翰按摩很受用的夏洛克反倒更加恼火，毕竟这一切的初衷是让莫兰好过。  
  
“我的性向跟这坠子的制作没关系吧？还有我还可以喜欢那些没有性别的物种呢，小黑猫。”  
  
“ **我两百二十七岁了，男孩。** _而你会为了那么叫我而后悔的。”_ 黑猫的愤怒从每一根毛尖炸了出来，接着夏洛克为莫兰念了恶咒。但在恶咒完成之前约翰身为他的巫师及时制止了他，他有权制止自己的黑猫作祟。  
  
“还请您称呼他为福尔摩斯吧。”约翰松了口气后对莫兰有点为难地说，用眼神恳求曾经的上司宽容一下自己黑猫的无礼。  
  
_“最好是称呼为我敬仰的无比高贵的福尔摩斯尊长。”_  
  
约翰暗暗掐了下夏洛克的柔软的肚皮，在夏洛克“下一个恶咒就轮到你”的眼神中忙着询问莫兰到底要自己帮什么忙。  
  
“好歹我也是个巫师，我们家的特别配方还差最后一个东西就齐全了，”莫兰说着，一副苦笑的样子，让约翰紧张自己到底能不能胜任，“我需要一个善良的巫婆为给这坠子做幸运加持。”  
  
“你需要我帮你找吗？我并不认识多少巫婆。”  
  
“我希望你来为我做这个。”  
  
“那……” _“肯定不行。”_  
  
这次是黑猫和他的巫师首次统一了意见。约翰甚至不是个巫婆。莫兰一副早知道你们会这么说的样子，开始诉说他的担心。  
  
为他声情并茂就差鼻涕眼泪的解释提炼一下中心思想就是：他是个有名的巫师；他不认识可以交心的巫婆；以巫婆那以一通百的消息传播能力在事成前肯定就要传遍所有人的耳朵；他信任约翰；约翰家里有魔力的一直都是巫婆，他是家系里第一个巫师，所以约翰的魔力应该有巫婆的成分，而且绝对不少……  
  
_“你调查约翰的家系？”_ 一直在为约翰耐心的安抚而隐忍地听着解释的夏洛克终于忍不住再次炸毛。  
  
“介于你并不惊反怒的态度，你知道事实，说明你也调查过。我敬仰的，无比高贵的，福尔摩斯尊长。”  
  
_“我是他的黑猫，男孩。”_  
  
“而我是他的上司。”  
  
约翰对事态的发展感到了无比头痛，他敬佩的上司居然跟自己的黑猫斗嘴，从各方面看都不是什么好事。他只想快点让两人分开。  
  
“我答应你了，莫兰先生，具体该怎么做。”不管自己黑猫的意见，约翰知道自己的上司是不达目的不会轻易罢休的人。虽然答应莫兰意味着与夏洛克的冷战，可约翰不知道莫兰要是再次拜访221B自己还有没有精力夹在两人中间做调和。还不如只应付夏洛克一个。  
  
莫兰终于露出了得意的笑容，他双手持着坠子的链子，将那漂亮的小物件挂在了约翰的脖子上，并且眼疾手快地拉开约翰的领口将坠子投了进去。  
  
夏洛克也是个眼疾手快的家伙，他挥舞着爪子狠狠在那两只越界的手上留下了几道痕迹。  
  
“要一直贴身带着，五天就好。”莫兰疼得龇牙咧嘴但仍旧掩饰不住欣喜，他的右手绕开那只黑猫拍了拍约翰的肩。  
  
“……它防水吗？”约翰被那个水晶和金属的制品在胸口凉得一哆嗦，他隔着衣服摸了摸那个坠子，问了个问题。  
  
“洗澡的时候也请不要摘下来。我的幸福就在你脖子上挂着了，我的华生。”  
  
而夏洛克已经出离愤怒了。他恨不得用那个坠子勒死那个装模作样还动手动脚的大巫师。  
  
“我五天后再来，祝福我们两个。”达成目的的莫兰用手指点了点自己和约翰的帽檐作别。本来想说点什么的约翰被莫兰手背上的伤口影响不知说什么好。  
  
_“祝福你在这五天内死去。而我们会替你传达那卑鄙懦弱的爱意，大巫师。”_  
  
而他的黑猫总是如此善解人意替他开口。虽然是如此约翰搜肠刮肚也想不出的恶毒话语。  
  
  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
  
  
_“我需要给那个吊坠做一次彻底的检查。”_ 巫师前脚刚走，夏洛克就一副正义凛然的样子要求他的巫师交出坠子。  
  
约翰眼都没抬一下，他把那个吊坠摘下来放在夏洛克面前：“拿去，随便检查，坠子里的东西你可不要弄丢了，也不要随便添加什么别的进去。”  
  
那个坠子在夏洛克和约翰间的桌面上滚动了半圈后停下，夏洛克的瞳孔警惕地收成一线，视线在坠子和约翰间游移。  
  
“你不弄个清楚是不会罢手的吧？”约翰好笑地看着狐疑的夏洛克，“只有这一次机会，以后这五天你就别想了。还有千万别动手脚。”  
  
本来以为免不了一场唇枪舌战的夏洛克对约翰的态度感到松了口气，看来他的巫师对坠子也不是如此放心。虽然目的是打发自己的可能更大一些。  
  
_“要是有任何不怀好意的成分，你会停止佩戴吗？”_  
  
“你放心。”约翰递给夏洛克一个坚定的眼神，“你可以开始了。”  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
彩砂是天堂鸟的胃石磨成的。里面还有来自别的大陆的碎晶石。具体虽分辨不出来，碎成那个样子也没有什么功用。这些东西就算用黑猫那灵敏的鼻子也辨别不出任何药物的气味。他甚至用白葡萄酒淘洗了一遍内容物。最后走投无路的夏洛克事无巨细写了一个周到详尽的探知魔法阵，而约翰知道这已经是最后一步了。约翰在一旁看着地板上那些颜色鲜艳的绿墨水开始发黑发红，最后像是发酵一般鼓起，质感也变得粘稠，探出很多细丝向着坠子的方向绕去。坠子在其伸出的细丝的扰动下开始躁动不安起来，对应着的有反应的位点开始发出噼噼啪啪的气泡破裂声，夏洛克安静地扫视着法阵，用自己的脑子记录着一丝一毫的反应。  
  
夏洛克是个魔法天才，在魔药和法器方面也颇有造诣，爱好是追寻和调查一切他还不清楚的事实。所以发生了奇异事件后一般都会想到他。魔法已经很奇异了，而夏洛克喜欢比这些更奇异的。所以猫咪的好奇心真的很重。  
  
约翰本来就是个帮人排忧解难的好巫师，在魔法方面没有什么太大的野心，但他也喜欢好奇。更喜欢夏洛克偶尔展示出的那种全知全能。比如现在。探知和分析的手段，总是夏洛克的拿手好戏，他能从你的双手演绎出你的一生，甚至用不到魔法。要是再来点魔法锦上添花一下，你就跟被剥光了扔在中央广场上一样，没有秘密。  
  
“锻造和冷却的法术，他亲手做的这个坠子。还有点没由头的法力波动。可能是被无关因素影响到的。”约翰虽然写不出这么复杂的东西，但至少他还读得懂结果。看来最后是夏洛克什么也没发现。这坠子从魔法的角度看跟街边的石子一样一文不值。  
  
_“这说不通。除非你的大巫师跟食脑人睡过了。”_  
  
“他有时候就是有点疯，他们家还祖传了一个炖牛肉的秘方，尝起来跟发霉的土豆泥一样，你说这个能有多管用？”约翰揉了一把夏洛克的脑袋，安慰一下自己没事找事的黑猫，从地板上捡起那个坠子，重新挂在脖子上。  
  
而受挫的黑猫看着那颗坠子再次钻进巫师的衣领里，觉得自己接下来五天还是保持警备状态的好。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“你确定要在这里看一晚上？”  
  
当夜，就寝的约翰在尝试睡着无果后转头对着蹲坐在枕头旁边的夏洛克，他的眼睛让约翰莫名心悸，如芒在背如鲠在喉，这谁睡得着。  
  
_“外加之后的四个晚上。”_ 夏洛克用理所当然的口气回应了约翰，眼神却没离开过约翰脖子上的银链子。  
  
约翰吞咽着口水，下意识摸了下吊坠：“我以为我们没事了？”  
  
_“我会看着你，以防你翻身压到坠子把自己硌死。”_  
  
话虽这么说，夏洛克的眼神却在告诉约翰他会在约翰熟睡后找个安静又干脆的手段弄死他的巫师。敌意和攻击性，黑猫就算是智慧高贵又长命的受神眷恋的生物，也掩藏不了他们野兽的本性。  
  
“真贴心，夏洛克。晚安。”约翰违心地说道。之后他仰躺着，闭着眼为自己拉好被子，装作不受夏洛克的影响，祈祷明天一早夏洛克不会比他先醒。  
  
事实证明在夜晚他的黑猫终于尽职尽责做了他梦境的守护者。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
梦里的你无形且随意，躯体化为虚妄，一切的主宰都是意识，在这无形的国度，你能看到的一切是意识的映射。但这意识偶尔还不会只有做梦的人本身的，黑猫有潜入他人梦境的能力，从而起到保护或者扰乱的作用。找一只黑猫来驱逐噩梦也是约翰当初与夏洛克达成契约的初衷。  
  
今夜的约翰先是感到温热的沙子与和煦的阳光。但像是有什么攀住他的身体一样让他在原地动弹不得。他想借着扫把撑起身子，但下一秒他的扫把就啪的一声在手上折断。  
“别拖后腿啊，华生。”  
  
一个男人向他伸出了手，把他从沙地上拉了起来。  
  
“莫兰先生，”约翰的神经一下紧绷起来，“抱歉。”  
  
“被太阳晒昏头了吗？”梦境里的大巫师笑了起来，尝试用手试探约翰额头的温度。  
  
约翰对着那个和阳光一样和煦的笑容愣住了，接着他意识到了什么，很快拍掉那只举到眼前的手。与此同时场景像是被煮沸的浓汤一样，色彩混匀变得扭曲，下一秒约翰就穿回了日常的袍子，坐在了221B的扶手椅上。  
  
“夏洛克，”约翰对梦境里发生的事都接受良好，他现在不用看就知道手边一定有一杯泡好的茶，“我恳请你不要用我上司的形象出现在我的梦里。”  
  
“是前上司，还有反正你醒来后什么都不记得。”“莫兰”耸了耸肩，装模作样地端起茶杯喝了口茶。  
  
现在大巫师的帽子上装饰着夸张的巨大粉色羽毛，胸口挂满闪亮的勋章。最不可思议的是他脚上蹬着一双怎么看都不搭的白色靴子，这些都让莫兰先生看起来滑稽值破表，像是马戏团卖票的小哥。  
  
“哇哦，了不起的品味。”上下打量了好多次后约翰终于忍不住调侃起面前的男人。  
  
“这是你前上司的本性，想成为全世界的焦点，就差在脸上写下爱我两个字了。”夏洛克一遍说着一遍还卖力表演着，他把胸前的勋章一个一个扭正擦亮，最后还像是谢幕般捋了下那支巨大的粉色羽毛。  
  
约翰被眼前的滑稽默剧逗得哈哈大笑：“可是看起来像个学艺不精的小丑啊。”  
  
“我想你比我更会看人。”最后夏洛克点了点帽檐向他唯一的观众示意。  
  
约翰想对夏洛克说一句“你现在比当猫的时候有趣多了”，但转念一想伤及身为黑猫的夏洛克那无端的自尊就不好了。  
  
梦境里发生的事情，除了噩梦以外，约翰身为亲历者很难记得一二，而身为守护者的夏洛克却能记得全部。在吃了无数次亏后约翰终于总结出了一条铁律：面对守护者的提问，只需要坚定地回答他去问醒来的约翰就够了。  
  
“你的前上司喜欢你。”  
  
“想来探我的情报就等我起床，来聊点无关痛痒的吧。”  
  
虽然约翰从不记得他们曾经在梦境说过的任何话，但是他大概知道夏洛克语出惊人的习惯。像是这种等到天亮完全清零的方便谈话，夏洛克说过什么都不会被记录在案。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
约翰发现除了梦境，夏洛克监视的范围还扩增了。而且还在继续扩增。  
  
“洗澡也需要吗。”  
  
_“如果你坚持带着它洗澡的话，没错。”_  
  
约翰纠结了一会儿后给夏洛克让开了一条通往浴室的路。接着洗了人生中最快的一次澡。  
  
冒着热气的约翰套上了浴袍，头发还滴着水就往卧室里钻。  
  
_“你耳朵后面还挂着泡沫。”_  
  
你以为是谁的错啊。约翰愤愤不平地蹭干净了耳朵后面的泡沫。  
  
以前约翰总觉得夏洛克身为契约黑猫有点冷淡，这回他总算体会到什么叫热情了。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
可怕的日子在五天后迎来了结局，莫兰如约上门。  
  
约翰仿佛终于盼来了救星一样，他就等莫兰发话把吊坠摘下来了。现在莫兰和夏洛克对这状况都清楚得很，过去五天对约翰的确难捱。  
  
莫兰接过吊坠，拿在手里转了几圈，将装着报酬的袋子放在了小圆桌上：“非常感谢你的帮助，约翰。”  
  
“不知道最后完成得怎么样，希望你能成功。”  
  
约翰看着莫兰那欲言又止的样子，只好继续绷着脸微笑。心里却想着，需要巫婆来完成的东西，巫师怎可能胜任。  
  
“借你吉言。”莫兰最后痛快地什么也不说，起身准备离开。  
  
期间夏洛克和莫兰甚至连眼神交流都不曾有过，约翰觉得大概自己把事情搞砸了。他刚想起身送莫兰的时候，夏洛克却先他一步蹦到了莫兰的宝贝帽子头上。  
  
_“我有话要跟他谈谈。”_ 夏洛克一副号令者的样子，不带一点语气，没给约翰留商量的余地。而宝贝帽子被黑猫踩着的莫兰却默许了夏洛克的邀请。  
  
两双眼睛一起俯视着约翰，约翰被看得心里发毛。他只好也像上次莫兰做的那样，点了点自己和莫兰的帽檐致意。  
  
“祝福我们两个。”  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
一迈出了221B的大门，夏洛克就跳到一旁的栏杆上，莫兰则拍了拍帽子上并不存在的积尘。  
  
_“这坠子早在你拿来的那天就完成了吧。”_  
  
莫兰面对夏洛克略带指责的语气，只是将坠子从口袋里拿出来，对着伦敦少见的阳光仔细地看了起来。  
  
“你让约翰佩戴不过是完成坠子的使命而已，”夏洛克眯起眼看着莫兰有点落寞的样子，等不来他的应声也要继续陈述， _“不过照这个结果看，你失败了。”_  
  
莫兰听后，收起那副难过的样子，把坠子挂在自己脖子上，恢复了之前那种脑子缺根筋的傻笑。  
  
“我没有失败，”莫兰接着揪起自己的领子，把坠子投了进去，“这东西本来就没我吹的那个作用，这是个护身符而已。”  
  
莫兰接着向夏洛克炫耀了他们家族那“了不起”的制作护身符的历史。接着又自顾自地说明了自己接受白巫师的征召，要回到东方沙漠的战场上了。夏洛克蹲在原地一字不落听莫兰讲完。  
  
“我都不知道这次能不能回来，约翰却不能再跟我一起去了。所以我觉得还是要做点什么。”  
  
夏洛克这次难得不想挖苦这个不怀好意的男人两句，见莫兰没有再说的意思，就转身闪进了221B的大门。  
  
_“帮我看着他点，我敬仰的无比高贵的福尔摩斯尊长。”_  
  
在门阖上之前，黑猫听见那个大巫师这么说了。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“他跟你说什么了吗？果然那个坠子被我搞砸了吗？”跟莫兰谈话完成的夏洛克一回来就钻进了自己的窝里，引得约翰忧心忡忡地提问。  
  
_“他说他喜欢的那个蠢货大概跟食脑人睡过了所以早就放弃了。”_  
  
“……什么意思？”  
  
你看我说什么来着。  
  
但回答约翰的是轻微平缓的呼吸声。五天的监视，比约翰更累的就是夏洛克了。  
  
“自讨苦吃。”约翰摇了摇头，把莫兰留在小圆桌上的报酬收在钱匣子里，等夏洛克醒了就可以弄点好的吃了。  
  
夏洛克在陷入梦乡前听见了约翰的低语，抖了抖耳朵。  
  
的确是自讨苦吃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章最重要的剧情分明是最后莫兰失恋被夏洛克嘲笑，然后莫兰嘲笑回去性别方面没有优势且物种方面惨败的夏洛克，从此夏洛克受到激励表示自己要好好做人（什么玩意。考虑好多遍都不知道该让这两个家伙怎么说。然后我就大义凛然去看少女漫了。最后就把这些剧情全砍了。你猜我看的什么少女漫（重点呢


	4. 于是万世唾弃你的名字

其实到月亮节的时候，约翰真的是一个人过的，连猫也没有。  
  
“你见到我的猫了吗？”在众多身着月白色袍子的巫师们游街时，身处其中的约翰无助地护着自己手里的水晶显像版，上面乖巧地蹲坐着一只黑猫的投影。  
  
“月亮节快乐，先生。”被他挡住去路的人古怪地看了他一眼，但仍旧保持着微笑。  
  
“你见到过我的黑猫吗？他的名字是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，请问……”  
  
“您有尝试召唤过他吗？”男人极有礼貌地打断约翰，示意约翰跟着游街的速度边走边谈。  
  
“我试过了，链接被什么阻断了，他肯定是遇到麻烦了……”  
  
“那他一定是遭遇意外了，节哀吧先生。”  
  
你怎么敢这么说！  
  
约翰刚想发火，却发现到处都是穿着同样袍子的巫师，他们像是流水从约翰这块倔强的石子旁灵巧地穿过，在不得不碰上约翰的时候，发出愉快的声音：“月亮节快乐，先生。”  
  
可约翰一点都不快乐。  
  
“你有没有看到过我的猫？”  
  
所有拥有眼眸和声带的生物都保持沉默。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
约翰不再回家，他总是让猫头鹰查看221B的情况，看看夏洛克是否回来了，看看黑猫互助协会是否有消息了。  
  
约翰整日在外面游荡。  
  
或许夏洛克乐得见他如此狼狈，他从来不是一只好黑猫。  
  
有一次他梦到夏洛克变成了一只喷火长角的巨大怪物，将他的主人掀翻在地，一口咬住了约翰的肩颈，接着喷出能将皮肉从骨头上烤化的焰火。  
  
约翰在惊恐和剧痛中惊醒，发现自己睡在一个巨大的树洞里，夜晚降下的霜激起他肩膀的旧伤。  
  
夜晚如此寒冷，约翰却大汗淋漓。  
  
他觉得自己大概又要回复到遇见夏洛克前的那个状态了。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
捡到艾琳·艾德勒的那个黄昏，约翰正处于崩溃期——具体点讲，他丢掉了自己的水晶显像版，大部分时间在问出问题前就能得到：“不，我没见过。”的冰冷答复。  
  
这种时候，约翰看到三只双头犬——也就是六个狗头——围攻一只躺在地上的猫，他想都没想撸起袖子（其实对宽大的巫师袍子来说没什么用），挥舞着魔杖冲了上去。  
  
现在的约翰根本想不起来合适的咒语，他最近用的最多的就是照明。  
  
强光突然刺激了那六双眼睛，约翰一把捞起那只躺在地上的猫，开始逃跑。  
  
一路跑到再也听不见狗吠的时候，他上气不接下气检查他救下的那只猫的伤势。  
  
现在约翰才看清那是一只白猫——一点杂色也没有的漂亮白猫。  
  
但他还是把那只白猫带回了家，为她疗伤，给她吃夏洛克的猫粮，让她睡夏洛克的猫窝。  
  
他几乎都听到夏洛克指责他移情别恋了——可你他妈才是那个头也不回跑掉的家伙啊。  
  
艾琳告诉约翰她叫艾琳·艾德勒其实是被捡到三天后了——不是她高冷，完全是因为约翰把她收拾停当后就连续离开了三天。  
  
被治安官送回来的约翰看起来跟水獭还有天鹅打了一架。  
  
治安官是只漂亮的鹦鹉，两只妖精跟着他做事，而现在约翰被施了定身咒语，他只好向约翰家的猫了解情况。  
  
“日安，女士。”  
  
“日安，治安官先生。”  
  
“这位先生他涉嫌……”  
  
“您误会了，我跟他不熟。”  
  
“他绑架了你吗？”  
  
艾琳的胡须抖了抖，只有猫才知道那个频率意味着笑容。  
  
“不，我受伤后他帮助了我，我相信您对巫师约翰·华生也有所耳闻。”  
  
鹦鹉转着脑袋看了眼艾琳身上的绷带，拍拍翅膀飞到一个跟班的脑袋上，决意离开。  
  
“建议您远离他，女士。”治安官临走前嘱咐道，“我最近听到的是失踪黑猫的传闻，这个巫师绝对有问题，您还是谨慎为妙。”  
  
艾琳低头致意，治安官礼貌地退出去合上了门。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
约翰被勒令一周都不能出门，治安官为约翰的住处施加了咒语让约翰无法离开，但是也为他安排了一只为他出门办事的妖精。  
  
约翰每天都会给妖精一枚银币和一句“滚远点！”  
  
艾琳能听见约翰梦中的恐惧和孤独，但对她的计划来说还不是最佳时机。  
  
哈莉来看过约翰，她信誓旦旦告诉约翰：  
  
“福尔摩斯家族背景很硬，你搞丢了他们的族人还没被他们找麻烦的话，那么就意味着他们知道实情，而且不管实情是什么，都跟你没关系。”  
  
“他是我的黑猫，怎么会跟我没关系。”  
  
“他死了呗，然后从自己的墓冢获得重生，一个崭新的福尔摩斯，黑猫就是这样的。”  
  
接着哈莉用打量的眼神看了看艾琳，又把含笑的视线转回约翰身上。  
  
约翰懂她什么意思，他回敬给姐姐一个笑容：“请你滚出去。”  
  
最后讲道理变成吵架再升级到互相砸去魔法，姐弟俩又刷新了之前七分钟的记录。  
  
最后哈莉可耻地站在针对约翰的禁行咒语边缘处施法，给约翰连连痛击，约翰却因为限制回击不得——一旦约翰瞄准了哈莉的方向，她只需要跳出门外躲到墙后，约翰就丢失目标了。  
  
221B因为毫不留情的哈莉一片狼藉，被姐姐痛揍一顿还不能追上去复仇的约翰最后只好跪在地毯上收拾各种打碎的玻璃罐子。  
  
罐子里面的药剂混在一起，时不时发出爆鸣声和强光。  
  
约翰的眼睛被刺痛，流下又烫又咸的液体来。  
  
接连不断的爆鸣声掩盖了那些呜呜的哭声。  
  
艾琳躲在卧室，正用约翰的靠枕磨爪子，她对于自己的计划感到了些许歉疚，但不比她毁了约翰最喜欢的靠枕的歉疚多。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
在约翰的禁止令失效之前，约翰尝试撵走蹭吃蹭喝蹭住出的艾琳——如果夏洛克回来闻到有别的猫住了一段时间的话他肯定会发火的。  
  
艾琳此刻俨然一副女王的态度，她居高临下地俯视着约翰：“我知道怎么找到你的黑猫夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”  
  
约翰没有犹豫就跟着艾琳踏入了她的传送门，突然高涨的希望让他这些天头一次觉得饥肠辘辘。  
  
与此同时，艾琳拒绝回答他的任何问题，约翰只能在一篇漆黑又狭窄的砖石小巷中跟着那白色的身影前进，不知不觉中，周围的雾气越来越浓，雪白的影子越变越大，直到变得和约翰一样高。  
  
“是你变得和我们一样小巧了，约翰。”艾琳大发慈悲地向那位几乎快要跟不上她步伐的男人解释道，“别担心，我们就要到了。”  
  
之前艾琳细小的声音现在听起来要低沉得多，也严肃得多。这让约翰终于想起他在多少年的某个特别无聊的课上听到的内容。  
  
黑猫的世界。猫巷。有去无回。  
  
有去无回可能是饥饿困顿的约翰给自己加的。  
  
之前凸凹不平的砖石小巷开始变得更加平整舒适起来，时不时出现的水坑也都消失不见了，约翰注意到地砖开始变成打磨得更加光滑的某种岩石，会发出淡淡蓝色的荧光，之前耳畔越来越清晰的水声其实是一个喷泉。  
  
约翰想象了一下对于正常大小的人类来说这个喷泉会有多迷你。  
  
接着他们好像来到了迷雾的尽头，那是一处挂着帘子的入口，只有入口，别无其他。  
  
约翰拉开了帘子进去，接着他发现自己和艾琳站在一个圆厅中央，大厅四周的席位上卧满了猫咪——现在的约翰觉得这些巨大的猫咪与猛兽无异。他们都有着光滑艳丽的皮毛和粗壮的尾巴，收成一条竖缝的瞳线里是评判和智慧的眼光。  
  
这是哪，我们在做什么，约翰刚刚想回头问问艾琳，艾琳就自己给出了回答。  
  
“艾琳·艾德勒，在她的第三世，起诉人类巫师约翰·华生，对黑猫夏洛克·福尔摩斯犯下残忍血腥的谋杀，请求无主之厅进行公正判决。”  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“我没有。”  
  
约翰甚至不想反驳“你自愿出现在了圆厅，就要接受圆厅的审判”这无理条款，他绝对没有杀掉夏洛克，他连现在夏洛克是死是活都不知道。  
  
其中的某只猫慵懒地挪动着肥厚的身子，从垫子下面抽出一卷羊皮纸。  
  
“约翰·华生，你与夏洛克·福尔摩斯，在他的第四世，已经结束了契约关系了，原因里记录着死亡，我想我们都清楚是谁死了。”  
  
“他死了？”  
  
“我们的记录不会说谎，但死因不在这范围内，艾琳·艾德勒小姐，在她的第三世，起诉你结束了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的第四条命，你有什么想要辩护的吗？”  
  
“如果是她提出的申诉，难道不应该是她拿出证据来吗？”  
  
听了这话，另外一些猫开始挪动了身子，抽出羊皮卷来。  
  
“你曾向巫师世界的黑猫互助协会抱怨过，福尔摩斯的玩忽职守吗？”  
  
“是的，但这不能说明问题……”  
  
接着那只戴着单片眼镜的黑猫冷冷打断了他。  
  
“还有不止一次口头威胁说要摔死福尔摩斯？”  
  
“……我的确有那么几次说过要把他从窗户扔出去。”  
  
猫咪原来也能发出倒抽冷气的惊呼，约翰真的是第一次知道。但俗话不是说猫是摔不死的吗，而且他真的只是开个玩笑。  
  
接下来宣读“证据”的黑猫这时身上每一根毛都炸了起来：“在福尔摩斯想要食用他应得的鸡胸肉时，用钢刀攻击他？”  
  
此刻，圆厅炸开了锅，愤怒的猫们发出了嘶嘶的警告声，张开嘴巴露出尖牙，冲着约翰卷起那些布满倒刺的舌头。  
  
约翰不知道这些资料是那里来的，因为这都非常像夏洛克在故意陷害他。  
  
饥饿的胃囊在腹腔里和肠子绞做一团，约翰因为自己的想法要吐出来了，他发现自己难过的不知如何是好，绝对不是夏洛克，夏洛克虽然烦人但不会这么害他的，夏洛克不会这么害任何人。  
  
“我尊敬的法官……”  
  
“老胡子。”  
  
“我尊敬的老胡子法官……”  
  
“就，只是老胡子，巫师，这个尊称延续千年，我不准你如此失礼。”  
  
“好吧好吧，”约翰扶住自己绞痛的腹部，“老胡子，请问夏洛克·福尔摩斯的确死了吗？”  
  
“根据他的血统来看，他非常有可能复活，享受自己的第五条命，成为他的第五世。”  
  
“所以他，”约翰憎恶这拥有好几条命的生物的繁复说法，“他的第四世的确死去了？”  
  
“是的，你的谋杀成功了，人类巫师，你还有别的要说的吗。”  
约翰觉得自己被自己的胃打败了，他放任自己栽倒在圆厅中央。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
一旁冷眼注视的艾琳·艾德勒看着约翰倒下了。  
  
她闲庭信步走出之前她躺卧的角落，约翰的右脸贴着圆厅的冰冷光滑的黑色大理石地板，豆大的汗珠滴落在地板上，眯着左眼看着艾琳走到自己的身边。  
  
只有在这个大小他才能注意到，一身雪白的艾琳在前爪上有些米黄色的杂毛，挺可爱的。  
  
夏洛克要是知道他变成这个大小了，肯定会把他叼到书柜顶上然后笑话他爬不下来。  
  
他不知道，但就是确信夏洛克会这么做，而且就算夏洛克总是如此烦人，他还是挺可爱的。周遭要对他处以死刑的呼声此起彼伏，他根本听不到耳朵里去，他现在只想知道夏洛克是怎么死的。  
  
可惜大概没人能告诉他了，所有人，呃，所有猫都说是他做的。  
  
但是艾琳突然出声打散了圆厅上空飘荡的愤怒指控。  
  
“老胡子们，根据无主之厅的规定，你们不能对其他族类直接宣判死刑，他有权为自己提名一位我们的族人为自己作辩护。”  
  
现在除了艾琳，在场的所有生物都不知道她在搞什么。  
  
他们激烈又小声的争辩了一会儿，最后明显认同了艾琳的说法。  
  
“我想没有黑猫要为他做辩护，我们是不是要直接宣判死刑了？”  
  
“其实有。”一直事不关己的艾琳终于露出了认真的表情，“请准许我替约翰·华生提名。”  
  
约翰觉得现在要是想搞一个戏剧化的场面，要么名字是“艾琳·艾德勒，在她的第三世”，要么是“夏洛克·福尔摩斯，在他的第五世”。  
  
约翰华生衷心期盼着是后者。  
  
毕竟艾琳答应过带他找到他的夏洛克——即便复生的夏洛克已经不再是他的契约黑猫了。  
  
“艾德勒小姐，把你的提名呈上来，我们会负责召唤他。”  
  
“麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，在他的第一世。”  
  
现在约翰看清了那个胡须抖动的频率了，是一个阴谋得逞的微笑。  
  
艾琳的目标不是约翰·华生，而是麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯。  
  
  



	5. 让神明也俯首称臣

麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，约翰在夏洛克口中听过这个名字。  
  
一个痴肥的烦人精，顶着能照亮整个深渊海的秃头，老得挪不动他那个大屁股。除此之外，是个谨小慎微战战兢兢没死过一次的胆小鬼，图钉也能把他吓到脱毛，黑猫的耻辱。  
  
于是约翰总是先入为主地认为麦克罗夫特是一只很丑很胖神经衰弱的老黑猫。  
  
但当那只雄赳赳的灰色猫咪从传送门内出现时，约翰怎么也不会想到这就是传说中的麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯——不染纤尘的皮毛，悠然却坚定的步态，外加的确有一点走样的身材，最最重要的是，因为年龄而些许浑浊的眼睛仍旧能散发着冷冽的光。  
  
约翰觉得那光冷冽是因为麦克罗夫特一来就盯着约翰，就算现在的约翰正躺在地上装死，他也能感受到脊背一阵发寒。  
  
“华生巫师，我带来了一些热牛奶。”  
  
没有问候老胡子的意思，麦克罗夫特先是将一个不知从哪里变出来的马克杯推到约翰的圆鼻头前。  
  
约翰先是看到一个白色的杯子和一只灰色的爪子，接着用鼻头感受到了那股子热气，现在落在他身上的目光不知一双了，他感觉自己后脑勺那撮毛都要被一众猫聚焦的眼神点着了。  
  
他在全场的肃穆下挣扎着，直起身，搬起马克杯开始啜饮热牛奶。  
  
介于他现在变得和猫差不多大，这只马克杯与水桶无异，很快就有别的猫凑上来想分一杯羹——而约翰保证他看到了麦克罗夫特眼神里的讥讽。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“他就是你提名的麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，在他的第一世吗？”  
  
约翰已经把马克杯推到一边，因为胃有了热牛奶的安慰，好歹能站了起来。他舔了舔嘴唇，在心底数秒，果然在五秒内艾琳·艾德勒就替他做了回答。  
  
“是的，老胡子，他将为人类巫师约翰·华生做出申辩。”  
  
“当然，我看出他们关系匪浅。”老胡子半是嘟囔半是抱怨着说道，因为麦克罗夫特没跟自己打招呼而生气，但麦克罗夫特是那个年长的，他的确有资格。  
  
约翰回头看了看艾琳，又看了看跟他并排蹲坐的麦克罗夫特，现在这两个家伙明显都知道夏洛克的下落，但谁也没那个闲心告诉他。  
  
“艾德勒小姐，你已经越界了，我劝你现在回头，”麦克罗夫特转了半圈头，用余光看着艾琳说话，“当然我知道你不会听从我的忠告，我只希望在十分钟后，你别怪罪我没有顾及你与幼弟的交情。”  
  
“福尔摩斯先生，要么把我想要的东西给我，要么你和人类巫师都会死在这。”  
  
那个年长的福尔摩斯发出了嗤笑声。  
  
艾琳眼里闪出了一样冷冽又讥讽的光芒，她踏着猫类特有的曼妙步伐再次出现在圆厅最中央的地方，用比之前更有把握的声音高声宣布：“艾琳·艾德勒，在她的第三世，起诉麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，在他的第一世，对我族犯下不可饶恕的背叛，为一己私利出卖同胞血脉，与外族沆瀣一气。另有数项谋杀罪与伤害罪，我便是受害者之一，请求无主之厅予以公正判决。”  
  
话音一落，某些猫咪身下的软垫开始像是中了什么增大魔法一样堆高，难以计数的羊皮卷冒了出来，有几卷甚至滚落了台阶，落在大厅的地板上。  
  
这回约翰算是有点懂了这圆厅记录的运作规律了——如果罪名被提及，相关证据就会凭空冒出来，而且很有可能都是让罪名成立的那种。  
  
在圆厅中央的两猫一人是现在唯一还维持着冷静的，其他的猫咪除了还在舔马克杯的外，都在议论纷纷，窃窃私语中还夹杂着可怖的嘶嘶声。  
  
“现在，你在劫难逃了，福尔摩斯先生，而我仍然有权撤诉，所以给我想要的东西，圆厅会放你们走。”  
  
“你真觉得自己将军了，不是吗？”  
  
“当然，为了表示诚意我可以先撤回针对巫师的诉讼，我并不想与您为敌，我只是争取我自己的利益。”  
  
“你们谁能行行好抽空告诉我夏洛克·福尔摩斯的消息？”  
  
约翰生生插入他们的谈话后又发现根本没谁理他。  
  
现在夏洛克死了，他都不知道那是什么时候的事情，那是他的契约黑猫，他生气又绝望，只想快点离开，最好抓着麦克罗夫特问个清楚。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
老胡子其实刚在这个位子上坐了九十多年，他的资历其实很短。  
  
在那只年轻漂亮的白色的女士走进来的时候，他就该意识到其实走进来的是个大麻烦了。  
  
接下来她提起了一项诉讼，然后阻挠了诉讼结果的执行，给了一个为巫师辩护的提名，在她的提名下出现了一只更大的麻烦——黑猫越老越不吉利——现在，她居然又提起一项诉讼了。  
  
但他才是圆厅的老胡子，一切都按他说的算。  
  
“肃静，肃静，”老胡子发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，他太久没这么用力的说话了，“我们一定要按规矩来，现在办事要有顺序！”  
  
老胡子觉得现在掌控了局面，他又高昂起头。  
  
“关于人类巫师约翰·华生的谋杀罪名。被提名者，麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，在他的第一世，你有什么要辩护的吗？”  
  
“人类巫师，约翰·华生的确终结了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的第四条命。”  
  
很好，约翰觉得自己一会儿不用问麦克罗夫特自己黑猫的下落了，不该意外不是吗。  
  
“但是，这是夏洛克·福尔摩斯罪有应得，因为他没有履行自己和巫师之间的神圣契约，屡次陷自己的巫师于不利的境地，故意招惹炎魔与不死族，最最过分的是，叨扰契约巫师的梦境。”  
  
麦克罗夫特的优雅从容的语气都没有变过，仿佛他们的谈论的是个陌生人。  
  
艾琳·艾德勒看起来愤怒极了。这席话仿佛是一个大型的沉静魔咒，整个圆厅一言不发。  
  
老胡子和自己的副手们相互交流了一会，从坐垫下抽出了新的羊皮卷查看，无一不露出了吃惊的表情。  
  
“人类巫师，你的确被迫和你的黑猫潜入不死族的领地？”  
  
没有被迫那么难听，但是夏洛克要是得不到他想要的东西会很烦人就是了。  
  
约翰本来的解释被麦克罗夫特生生瞪回去，他吞咽两下口水：  
  
“是我自愿的。”  
  
老胡子摇头嘀咕了一句疯子。  
  
麦克罗夫特紧接着咬牙贴近，冰冷的怒意要冻结约翰的全身。  
  
“别让你可笑愚昧的忠诚害死你，华生巫师，照我意思去做，我会给你解释的，别再给福尔摩斯家添麻烦了，不然我会很高兴看着你被开肠破肚的。”  
  
“我没杀夏洛克·福尔摩斯，而且他做过的事绝对不应是这种下场。”  
  
“那就看在我弟弟的份上，别说多余的话，安全离开这里。真相可没法保佑我们，只有脑子可以。”  
  
约翰没法确定麦克罗夫特是不是在暗示自己没脑子。  
  
老胡子看他们私下的交流结束了，又问了些别的。那些从某种程度上都是夏洛克没有履行的义务，但绝对不到上纲上线的程度。  
  
“情况我们了解了，福尔摩斯先生，可这也不能洗脱人类巫师约翰·华生的罪名……”  
  
“他与黑巫师有来往。”说这话的时候，麦克罗夫特的尾巴从身子的左侧扫到了右侧，看起来像是在谈论午饭一样淡然。  
  
这样子就像是一锤定音了——大家先都震惊得说不出话来，接着老胡子又查阅了别的羊皮卷，在慌乱中再次压抑了议论声。  
  
黑巫师，天生能扭曲所有法则的存在，他们自称半神，但常人对他们敬而远之。渐渐的，人们都相信他们是邪恶和背德的，但又因为对方过于强大，人们只能做到敬而远之，最大限度的敬而远之，生怕所有活在法则约束下的生命都被黑魔法害死。  
  
“你知情吗，人类巫师？”老胡子几乎是小心翼翼地询问道。  
  
约翰对此一无所知，但是他在麦克罗特的示意下点头。  
  
猫咪们又发出了那些倒抽一口冷气的惊呼。  
  
看着麦克罗夫特一动不动的胡须，约翰没由来的觉得他们这回算赢了。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
“……无主之厅做出如下判决，人类巫师约翰·华生无罪。”  
  
话音刚落，麦克罗夫特就打开传送门送走了约翰。  
  
议论声从没听过，老胡子已经无心再管，他只想赶紧结束今天这一切，回家泡一个牛奶浴。  
  
艾琳·艾德勒看上去完全没预料到事情的发展，但她仍旧底气十足。  
  
“精彩的辩护，福尔摩斯先生，但现在你还是多担心自己吧，未经任何允许向异族出卖我们的信息，难道你要说是为了打败什么根本不存在的敌人吗？你要污蔑你直接或间接害死的所有黑猫都罪有应得吗？把东西给我，让我们相安无事离开这里。”  
  
但她看着依旧从容的麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，声音却越来越不稳。他们都知道艾琳的底气在一点点消磨殆尽。  
  
“你现在仍有机会反悔，艾德勒小姐，”福尔摩斯这次连头也没回，“但我不会原谅了。而且处于最后的客气我通知你，你离将军还差半张棋盘。”  
  
不耐烦的老胡子抽出归属于麦克罗夫特一案的羊皮卷，他已经想快点结束这一过程，他已经听到热牛奶被倒进木盆里的声音了。  
  
“你们完事了没有。”  
  
“还没有，”接着，麦克罗夫特上前一步，又向着整个圆厅宣布，“我对无主之厅对约翰·华生的裁决提出异议。”  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
老胡子才经历九十多年的审判生涯，今天已经让他觉得灵魂疲惫不堪了。  
  
“你们两个在想什么？到底要不要这个男人死！”  
  
麦克罗夫特看见老胡子脱下单片眼镜摔在石阶上。他稍稍挪步避开滑过来的玻璃碎片。  
  
“您已经以无主之厅的名义宣判了，这个男人死不成了，而且我想他也不会出现在这里接受审判了。”  
  
老胡子听了这话，抢过副手耳朵上挂着的单片眼镜，又摔在石阶上一次。  
  
“我虽然是约翰·华生的辩护，但与此同时，我也是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的兄长。”  
  
“你弟弟接触黑巫师！你不羞愧吗！”老胡子从没这么失控过，麦克罗夫特眼里挂上了虚伪的同情，圆厅里的黑猫现在对他恨之入骨，但谁都知道自己惹不起他。  
  
“是的，但制裁幼弟的权力应在区区人类，约翰·华生手上吗？”  
  
“是你不让我们杀掉他，现在又来怪我们让他活命了？”  
  
“我没有怪罪您的意思，”麦克罗夫特终于微微欠身行了一礼，“我只是借这次欠妥的裁决向您提议重组圆厅，我认为您可能需要一些更加出色的副手。”  
  
老胡子愣在了原地，副手们紧张得一动不动。他失去了单片眼镜的猫眼看起来傻得可以，在和自己的首席副手交换眼神失败后，老胡子被彻底打败了。  
  
“您说我们应该怎么做，福尔摩斯先生？您希望我们怎么做？”  
  
艾琳现在才看穿麦克罗夫特的把戏，他借自己捏造的案子弹劾了整个圆厅，不死的福尔摩斯比传言还要可怕。圆厅重组，意味着现有的所有诉讼都被搁置至少三年，麦克罗夫特只需要踏出这个地方，永远不会来受审就能相安无事了。  
  
“老胡子，您根本不需要重组，拒绝福尔摩斯先生的提议，请继续下一项诉讼的审判！”  
  
老胡子在“关闭圆厅步入重组程序”和“继续审判麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，在他的第一世”间根本没有犹豫，倒不如说他很高兴除了第二项还有别的可选。  
  
决定被宣布后，羊皮卷被没有温度的火焰烧成灰烬。黑猫们很快散去，没有黑猫再议论人类巫师约翰·华生，他们都对圆厅的重组更感兴趣，因为那意味着更多的集会，辩论，和在这些大型活动上可以无所事事的打盹，免费热牛奶。  
  
老胡子只想回去泡热牛奶浴抚慰自己脆弱的灵魂。  
  
艾琳眼看着她寄以希望的圆厅倒塌。  
  
“我弟弟曾提醒我要提防你，借约翰·华生把我引到圆厅接受我没有胜算的审判的确是个精彩的想法，老胡子要是有你一半手腕，我今天在劫难逃，”麦克罗夫特一边说一边再次打开了自己的传送门，“但你离将我的军还差半张棋盘，女士，知道无主之厅为什么’无主’吗？”  
  
“那你是因为受不了他们的愚蠢才抛弃他们的吗？”艾琳知道自己从一开始就已经彻底输了，她准备的筹码根本不值一提。  
  
“是他们并不需要我，你看这次他们处理得多好，日安。”麦克罗夫特露出一个标准的笑容，身影消失在传送门内。  
  
艾琳看着自己孤独地站在圆厅中央，现在麦克罗夫特已经声明不会放过她，她已无处可去。  
  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
约翰回到巫师世界时，其实并没有反应过来这是自己家。  
  
直到他看见那个治安官委派的负责照顾他的妖精变得比巨怪还高还大。  
  
“华生先生？”  
  
“我肚子饿了，你能不能帮我弄些吃的，热的就行。”  
  
妖精礼貌地没有问自己的临时主人怎么变成了这个大小，它很开心约翰终于提出了一个要求给他。  
  
在享用那只巨大的鸡蛋和洗澡都够用的烩菜汤时，麦克罗夫特也出现在了他家的地板上，他现在唯一习惯的东西就是麦克罗夫特了，毕竟他们第一次遇见麦克罗夫特就这么巨大了。  
  
“向您道歉，出于安全考虑，没法让您从猫巷原路返回，所以您还要维持这情况一段时间。”  
  
约翰当时正在咀嚼蔬菜里粗大的纤维，就算最嫩的部分也够现在的他嚼好一会儿了。  
  
“……夏洛克，他是怎么死的，既然他都死了，你为什么救我？”  
  
“不同的种族对死亡的定义是不一样的，华生巫师，”麦克罗夫特故意用着高深莫测的语气，希望约翰能懂他在暗示什么，“不过按照你们巫师的理解，夏洛克的确死了。”  
  
“……是我没有看好他才会这样的吗？”  
  
坐在火匣子上的约翰不敢直视福尔摩斯的眼睛。  
  
这让麦克罗夫特想起自己的弟弟前来求助时的样子，他一时语塞。  
  
“这都与你有关，约翰·华生，”麦克罗夫特仔细斟酌着字句，介于保密和安抚找到平衡，“但都是夏洛克自己做的选择，不管是什么后果，你都无需担责。”  
  
“听起来像是会发生一些很可怕的事情，但你什么也不说，要继续跟我打哑谜？”  
  
“……我只能这样做，请你谅解。”  
  
听了麦克罗夫特的话，约翰抬起了他的眼睛，继续用妖精给他找到的小勺子和牙签进食，他知道自己需要吃饭。  
  
“我会继续找他的，就算需要接触黑巫师也没关系，今天我就离真相又近了一步对吗？比之前任何时候都近。”  
  
就是听到黑巫师这个词的时候，麦克罗夫特觉得自己今天已经牺牲太多了，他开始吝啬自己的口水去劝说固执的约翰·华生了。他嘱咐了妖精再照顾约翰几天，说了什么草药助于恢复，还有裁剪几件新袍子。  
  
现在约翰开始理解为什么夏洛克讨厌他的大哥了，在麦克罗夫特就是面镜子，你会看到自己的一无所知和无能为力。  
  
是的，约翰一无所知，而且无能为力。


	6. 与痞子、疯子和少女歃血为盟

约翰·华生在恢复了正常大小前，他就用一袋银币将妖精遣散了。

现在他至少知道夏洛克·福尔摩斯死掉了，而且不知道是谁散布的消息，总之巫师界都知道是他杀了夏洛克·福尔摩斯，并且在强有力的盟友的帮助下，逃脱了猫厅的审判——圆厅，猫厅，无主之厅，大家遵循着各自的意愿随意称呼着那个“其实充斥着一帮蠢货和吃货”的法庭。

于是他的名声变得奇怪了起来，是的，变得奇怪了。委托比往常要多得多，但委托内容再也没有流出蓝色的鼻涕或者屁股上长了鳞片这一类无关痛痒的小病，多半都是请求他狩猎／制裁／讨伐各种神奇生物的委托。

约翰觉得他应该把这些信件打包寄给治安官，或者直接向和平促进协会举报。

剩下的全都是：“我的黑猫不是很听话，您可以帮我管管他／她吗？”之类的。在约翰看来这跟某些父母恐吓自己家不听话的小孩会有恶龙把他们抓走一样白痴。

而且他还登门拜访过几个言辞激烈的巫师——出于对其黑猫的担心——最终全都以对方目睹了约翰的形象后眼神里冷漠的失望作结。

“我的黑猫叫夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我没有杀掉他，我甚至都不知道是怎么一回事，如果你有他的消息，请联系我。”约翰会向他见到的每一个人这么解释，大多数时候的回复都是一声冷哼。

“黑猫互助协会还不把你抓起来吗？”有些时候，那些人会这么问他。

约翰不知道说什么好，因为他自己也抱有这种疑问。

但回想起麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，约翰就觉得可能没什么好解释的。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

因为约翰很少回复那些委托，渐渐的那些疯狂的来信变少了，只有一个人坚持不懈地寄来信件，里面写好了很多如何杀死黑猫的方法，邀请约翰与他一起实施。那些方法一个比一个蠢，一开始约翰以为对方只是来讽刺他的，但后来寄来的信纸上甚至都沾上了很多泪渍——有些泪渍把笔迹晕开，有些泪渍又被笔迹绕过，他是一边写一边哭的。那一次，自称亨利的男人给出的方法是，在莉莉丝最喜欢吃的果冻乳里掺上过量的睡眠粉，一勺一勺喂给她，吃完一小杯，她就永远的睡着了。这方法太蠢了，睡眠粉是一种金色的沙子，辨识度很高，而且服用无效，致死量成谜，曾有个男人吸食了整整12盎司的睡眠粉自杀，最终死于气管堵塞导致的窒息。

总归总，约翰决定去见见亨利。反正无事可做。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“你是来帮我杀死莉莉丝的吗？”

亨利大概是极少数看见约翰不是他们想象中满脸横肉的粗壮男人后仍然对约翰抱有期待的雇主了。

“我就是想来见见你，看看能不能劝你放弃这个念头。”

约翰抓抓脑袋，环视了一下亨利的客厅，堆满的全是黑猫喜欢的垫子小窝和爬架什么的，就是不见莉莉丝。

“我可以解释。”亨利露出了一定能说服约翰的自信表情。约翰只希望亨利的故事不要太长。

亨利今年快四十了，是个小学老师，五年前就开始秃顶，一直不喜欢猫。

接着学校里的小孩子也渐渐不喜欢他了。

投诉达到一定数量时，亨利就被校长约谈了。

校长是一只豚鼠，只能吱吱吱的叫，一切决定都由一旁的海螺翻译出来：“你需要带着一只契约黑猫来增加自己的魅力了，亨利先生。”

海螺有着大海的声音，而亨利觉得自己就是个沧桑的老水手，面对命运的无情嘲笑，只好选择弃船。

作为最后的抗争，他选择了一只又老又丑的黑猫，时日不多了——她跟上一任主人比谁活得久，很明显黑猫又赢了，黑猫总会赢的，但亨利知道这次莉莉丝会败在他的手上。

毕竟他从未想过自己会真心实意地喜欢上自己这只又老又丑的黑猫。

孩子们像是尊重自己的奶奶那样尊重莉莉丝——黑猫越老越不吉利。

年迈的莉莉丝会在上课的打起瞌睡，谁都没听过猫打呼噜，谁也不敢吵醒莉莉丝，亨利很是喜欢这种安静的课堂。亨利也喜欢莉莉丝会吃干净他讨厌的金枪鱼，发出可爱的咀嚼声。亨利喜欢莉莉丝卧在他的腿上和他一起看报纸。

亨利最喜欢的是莉莉丝对他问好：“早安，亨利。”

就算他知道这句话的言下之意是“早饭呢，亨利。”

后来有一天，莉莉丝再也不跟亨利问好了，而亨利才意识到自己做了多么愚蠢的决定，他居然选择在一只黑猫垂垂老矣的时候喜欢上了这种生活。

但是一切都来不及了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“很感人的故事，”约翰憋下一个哈欠，你不知道有多少黑猫的狂热爱好者对着约翰宣教黑猫的好处了，试图让约翰认识到自己的罪行是多么不可饶恕，“很抱歉她死了，那你为什么还要杀了她？”

“我就要讲到了，华生巫师。她重生了，但我没能来得及和她签订契约，小奶猫太抢手了，你知道，所以我需要让她再次重生。我是真的不想这么做的，但是现在她有新主人了，我没有那么长的时间等待。我本来想杀掉主人，但是莉莉丝就会因为我是她的仇人就不跟我签订契约了，希望你明白我的处境。”

“你找到重生的莉莉丝了？她是什么看法？”

“她不记得了，”亨利说到这里突然哭了起来，“她竟然一点都不记得了，还说重生就是这样的，她已经不是我认识的莉莉丝了。我知道这不是真的，她尾巴尖上的那块白色，一直都没变过啊，所以您得帮帮我杀了她，华生巫师。”

约翰看着眼前这个哭得跟小孩一样的谢顶男人，一时间不知道说什么好。

那些宽慰他向前看的话就到嘴边了，但那些话也让约翰觉得恶心。

“我会帮你去跟莉莉丝谈谈的。”

亨利一边掏出手绢擤了一个很大的鼻涕，一边向约翰道谢。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

根据亨利的说法，莉莉丝每天下午都会在她“暂住地”的三楼窗台晒太阳，乘着扫把很容易上去跟她说上话。

约翰难得翻出自己那支落满灰的扫把，上面还有夏洛克用爪子划出的痕迹，记录他们捉到过几只夜精了——“为了彰显你是一位多么出色的骑手，约翰，我以你为荣。”约翰并不记得自己回复什么了，他只能记得夏洛克徘徊不去的声音。

他在那栋建筑前面停下，那只“漂亮到胡子都在闪光”的猫小姐果然窝在窗台上眯着眼打瞌睡。

在约翰想出怎么打招呼前，对方先开了口：

“你是黑猫杀手约翰·华生？亨利叫你来的？”

“我并不是想要杀了你才来的，亨利让我跟你谈谈。”

黑猫小姐了无兴趣地回了一声，继续眯着眼打瞌睡。

“你真的什么都不记得了？”约翰真没想到自己开口就问了这个。

“是的，华生巫师，你不用担心夏洛克·福尔摩斯复活后找你复仇。”

“我没杀他。”约翰在解释后已经不会再去问对方知不知道夏洛克的消息了，因为如果对方知道什么消息的话，他也不会相信是约翰杀了夏洛克的。多么简单的道理。

莉莉丝这才认真地上下打量了约翰一番。

“其实我不在乎，巫师，就让我好好晒晒太阳吧。”

“那请让我告诉你，亨利会一直缠着你的，他甚至要杀了你，现在可能威胁不大，但时间一长谁知道他会变成什么样子。”

莉莉丝歪歪脑袋。

“你是在劝我跟那个亨利达成契约吗？一个孤独的独居秃顶老男人？”

“我没有，我只是希望你小心，毕竟你们过去……”

接着年幼的猫小姐打断了约翰的说辞：

“我们，没有，过去。”莉莉丝从她的阳台上起身，靠近了约翰·华生的位置，“黑猫，死后重生，前世之于我们一点意义都没有。我憎恶别人与我提起前世的事情。这就跟一天早上醒来，觉得自己白得像是雪，未来有无限可能——接着就有人跟你说那些你根本没经历过的事，非说全部都是你做的，有好的有坏的，但你不在乎，因为那根本不是你。你也不认得那些人。你也没说过那些话，做过那些事。死亡给所有誓言和仇恨划上句点，爱意更不值一提。我这么说你明白了吗，约翰·华生？”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

后来约翰坐在扫把上在半空中和莉莉丝一起晒太阳。

约翰和莉莉丝讲起了自己找夏洛克的故事，莉莉丝没有给出任何建议或者评价。

“不是所有的故事都合理且有个完美结局的。但我仍然喜欢这个故事。”

约翰点点头表示他听见了。

他们看到前面那栋建筑的屋顶把属于他们的温暖太阳吞没。

“总有一天我要把那栋楼恶心的房顶熔掉，我现在该回到屋子里去了，没有太阳我的皮毛会变湿的，很高兴遇到你，巫师，希望你再也别来了。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

后来约翰在巫师周报上还看到过亨利两次，一次是偷别人的黑猫被抓，还有一次是大家敬爱的小学老师亨利过世了。

死于睡前吸食过多睡眠粉导致的窒息。

葬礼那天约翰站在很远的地方。他瞪大眼睛看清每一位出席葬礼的人类、黑猫、兽人甚至精灵，友好的不死族，那些看不出种族的小孩子。

没有莉莉丝。

亨利死了，在那之前莉莉丝的上一世死了。而活着的莉莉丝说的很对。她们不是一个莉莉丝。就算一样爱吃果冻乳，一样在尾巴尖有着调皮的白色皮毛，她们绝对不是一个莉莉丝。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

或许夏洛克真的死了。

约翰在日记本上用颤抖的左手写下了这个句子。

他盯着这个句子良久。

最后将或许划去了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

身着漂亮西装的黑色绵羊和着小提琴曲打节拍，一脸陶醉。

除非你亲眼得见，任谁也无法想象绵羊是如何穿着西装的，绵羊又是如何摆出一副陶醉的面容的，那对笨拙的蹄子又是如何打着节拍的。

“它”突然喊停。

“我知道，这里和弦的指法还不是太熟练。”正在拉琴的高个男人有点颓然的来回又练习了几遍那个音节，“我再试一次。”

“别太贪心了，西格森，”绵羊从椅子上跳下来，整了整自己的西服上衣，“灵巧的手，是造物给人类最最珍贵的礼物——虽然受万神宠爱的精灵的也有——照你这个速度，已经掌握的足够好了，只要你适应了双手，你就是个货真价实的人类了。”

“我早就是个货真价实的人类了。”

看见黑发男人皱着眉头，绵羊笑了起来。

“付出了这么多的代价，你觉得你会得到你想要的吗。”

“我会的。”

话虽这么说，西格森的眉头皱得更深了。

“你的前－哥哥又来信了，”绵羊直立行走着离开房间前，像是突然想起一件无关紧要的事，头也不回地说，“你的前－巫师情况最近有点，紧张。希望你尽快回去。”

“所以我的信呢，莫瑞亚提，你吃了吗？”

“黑巫师不吃东西，我嚼碎了，天性使然呀，祝你有美好的一天，西格森。”


	7. 只愿谎言万古长青

约翰突然被221B的主人约见了。

哈德森太太，那只多一年到头半时间都在睡觉的老猫头鹰，向约翰说明她要收回她的房子：“我的侄子要回来住了，真抱歉约翰。”

“我……”约翰没权力拒绝，“我还有几天？”

“那要看西格森的意思了。”哈德森太太咕咕叫了两声，她把头转过180度，后脑勺对着约翰。

这个场面不管约翰看几次都觉得不适应。

他的眼神追随着哈德森太太注视的方向。门口出现了一个高个子男人，一头黑色的卷发，蓝围巾长大衣，抿着丰满的嘴唇，正在用难以形容的眼神盯着自己。

约翰一时间竟忘记质疑为什么猫头鹰的侄子是个人类，因为男人给他一种模糊的似曾相识感。

我们大概认识吧，约翰挠了挠头，但他一点印象都没有。

“华生巫师需要点时间收拾东西。”哈德森贴心地提醒，打破两人对视的沉默。

“你有地方可去吗，华生？”

男人的声音低沉又优雅，是可以单靠嗓子勾引到一票小姑娘的类型。

约翰身为一个成年男性，自己其实没地方可去这种话实在说不出口。

“只是需要点时间。”约翰换了一种暧昧的说法，他等西格森的定夺。

西格森先生看起来难搞得很，他露出了一副要为难约翰的样子。

但意外地，西格森先生给了约翰一个选择：

“我知道楼上还有间卧室。”

约翰立马说没问题，他可以在那里暂住，他会尽快把自己的东西都收拾好。

“不过有件事，西格森先生，请您体谅。”约翰转身登上楼梯之前露出了难堪的表情，“我最近养了一只猫。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森突然顿住了，意思就是，他整个人都愣在原地。

“她的名字叫玛丽……”

“我与黑猫有世仇，很严重的那种，请务必把她送走。”

约翰皱了下眉头。

西格森猛然意识到其实约翰更可能选择带着黑猫尽快搬走，他紧张地咬了下舌头。

“她不是黑猫，就是只普通的猫咪而已。”

西格森狐疑地跟着窘迫的约翰上了楼。

哈德森太太停在西格森的肩膀上对着他耳语：“约翰一直在找你，遇见了很多猫，无处可去的就会跟他回家，但他不再养黑猫了。”

可怜的约翰。哈德森太太小声地感慨。

西格森看见闪进221B客厅的约翰抱起他白色的猫咪，玛丽正瞪大了眼睛看着这个陌生人。

“这是西格森先生，玛丽，来问好。”约翰露出来一个惨淡的微笑，握住猫咪白色的爪子朝西格森挥了挥，就像每一个养猫后变成奶爸的蠢货。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

221B大体保持着原样（除了那只猫咪），在约翰收拾完主卧之后，西格森“好心”准许约翰留着客厅里的东西：“反正这样也不错。”

西格森注意到有关黑猫夏洛克的东西都被约翰收起来了，包括他的窝。

“其实我没办法养黑猫，互助协会不允许，因为我有前科。”

“骚扰有主的黑猫？”

“……你说莉莉丝？”约翰突然笑起来，“那个不算，您真幽默。”

约翰并没有继续说下去，因为西格森知道约翰在暗示一件路人皆知的事情——但他离开了那么久并不知情。

西格森此时并不知道艾德勒小姐的所作所为，没人告诉他约翰还去过无主之庭。

他也不知道约翰从没停止寻找他——其实他能想象得到——但他想象不了这些事对约翰·华生来说到底有多艰难。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

而现在西格森回到伦敦，这个情报的漩涡中心的时候，知道在约翰身上到底发生过什么也不需要大费周折。

巫师从没放弃过寻找真相，就算世人们都说他是真凶。

他现在知道没有委托的华生巫师为何会每天都早出晚归了。

而这会让西格森和约翰相处的时间少之又少，正是这件事让他忍无可忍。

“就那么想为自己正名吗，巫师？”

“……你觉得这是我为了装作无辜而演的戏的话，我的确没什么可以反驳你的。”

“如果你是为了让罪恶感少一些而惩罚自己的话，那我就有话要说了。”

坚不可摧的约翰看起来更加冷硬了一些。

“可您对我一无所知，西格森先生。”

约翰照例带上玛丽离开了221B，因为约翰实在不好意思留西格森照看他的猫。

西格森保持着仰躺在沙发上的姿势，他惹约翰生气了，他轻车熟路。

可一切都不是原来的样子了，他祈祷着约翰别那么快搬出去，否则他就要想个新的理由和他住在一起了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森从沙发上醒来的时候还以为自己在做梦，约翰坐在他身边小声地哭着。

“那我是不是只能背负着罪恶感活下去了，西格森先生？”

刚醒的西格森先生不知道如何是好。

那不是你的错，第一反应，他想这么回答约翰。

至少在这件事情上，他知道自己是最有发言权的了。

但他还不能这么说，还不能对他的约翰这么说。

“说不好，华生巫师，”西格森坐起身来，叹了口气，“但如果你不知道如何是好的话，我劝你停下，至少不会让事情更糟了。”

“你听起来像我法术鉴赏课的老教授。”约翰破涕为笑。

西格森心底升起来一种抱抱约翰的冲动——他说不好，毕竟约翰看起来那么小，而他的胳膊又足够长。

在他怀里约翰像是中了定身咒那样僵硬起来，西格森反应了一会儿后才记起来需要打开手臂让约翰离开。

他可能搞砸了。西格森看着约翰落荒而逃的背影时懊恼地想。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他真的搞砸了。

第二天约翰说，他已经找到可以暂住的地方了。

西格森不得不给某只体态臃肿的黑猫写了封信，那间房子一夜就被各种大小的绿色史莱姆侵占，他才得以暂时保住约翰。

而约翰只好厚着脸皮收回之前要搬出去的话。

第二次是一群嗜血燕——它们其实没有攻击性，只是全身的艳红色让它们看起来非常不吉利；第三次是一只脚奇臭无比的巨怪，约翰向西格森解释的时候，窘迫得不知如何是好。

“这真的不是骗你的，我也不知道为什么会这样。”

看约翰左右为难的样子，西格森故作冷漠：“没事，你接着住吧。”

但他还是内心却非常高兴，约翰不知道的事情他都知道。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森现在对事态的发展非常满意。

他正坐在自己的沙发椅里，对面是坐在扶手椅里的，正在听客户主诉的华生巫师——约翰总得挣点钱，不是吗？

今天的客户是位阔太太。

“我的水管工……”

“情人，”西格森冷漠地纠正道，“女士，我们是专业的，当然会为您的事情保密，所以也请您不要回避。”

阔太太向约翰投来惊恐的询问眼神，完全搞不清楚状况的约翰只能硬着头皮：“这是我的……同事，西格森。我们绝对会为您的委托保密，请您放心。”

阔太太没有说话，她接着从手包里拿出了迷你水烟吸了两口。

“华生巫师，有个婊子勾引了他，但那个婊子不是人类，所以我想请您代我讨伐她。”

华生心想着“我就知道”，崩溃地扶了一下自己的额头。

“他是不是最近在脖子上出现了奇怪的花纹？”西格森的声音冷冷地插了进来。

“他把那个婊子的名字纹在脖子上了，是的，虽然看起来就像是乱写的，根本不像是个人类的名字。”

“因为那本来就不是个人类的名字。”西格森突然站起来，一把撩开阔太太搭在左肩上的卷发，“你的脖子上也开始出现勒痕了，我大概知道那东西是什么，而且应该已经发展到非常危险的地步了。”

那位妇人马上从手包里翻出了一面小圆镜仔细查看，接着吓得脸煞白，水烟掉到地上也没有管：“天啊，天啊西格森先生，您得救救我。”

西格森先生巧妙地避开了对方所有的身体接触，他转头看着约翰。

约翰只是目瞪口呆地坐在一边，面对西格森的视线只好迟疑地开口：“那我们就一起去您家看看？”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他们从阔太太的地窖中捉到了那只藤蔓妖精，她并不会害人，只是想从人类的皮肤上获取一点温暖和盐分。

而水管工是真的爱上了这个妖精，在约翰要把她驱离的时候，这个跟西格森一样高大的壮硕男人哭天抢地。

“她无法回应您的感情，人类和妖精是不一样的，只有人类才能理解人类的情感。”

约翰好心安慰着他，一旁的阔太太说自己受不了昏暗潮湿的地窖，急急走了出去。

约翰以为西格森又要开始冷嘲热讽了，但约翰看见的是西格森正若有所思地看着他们。

“还有什么问题吗？”约翰一边拍着男人的肩膀，悄悄和西格森对着口型。

西格森同样露出了对地窖的鄙夷之情，他也急急退了出去。

是的，约翰，问题大了。

就算现在再听到人类和异族不一样的论调，西格森还是紧张得手心冒汗——更何况是约翰亲口说的。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

回去的路上，约翰将那位阔太太的报酬递给了他。

西格森只是皱了皱眉头，没有收下。

“可这次事情这么快地解决全是您的功劳，西格森先生。”

“我真希望你原来也能像现在这样坦诚，约翰。”

现在轮到约翰皱眉头了。

“我曾经得罪过您吗？”

“忘了我说的吧，可能我记错人了。”

约翰的眉头却皱得更深了。

“您什么时候开始叫我约翰了？”

你知道的，你分明知道。

西格森说不好是生谁的气，他闷头往前走，约翰需要小跑才能跟上他。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

这次事件之后，西格森和约翰常常一起处理顾客的委托——而且更多的人是慕名来找西格森的，说是西格森抢了约翰的生意一点都不为过。

“西格森先生真是太了不起了，”约翰的老客户笑着说，“一开始听到传言，我还以为是夏洛克回来了。”

约翰的商用笑容僵在脸上。

这时那位女士才意识到她挑起了一个禁忌的话题：“我很抱歉，我真的非常抱歉。”

坐在厨房捣弄魔药的西格森突然叫约翰过去看看。

约翰说了声失陪，就转头走向了厨房。

“你能帮我把魔杖拿过来吗？”

约翰一眼就看到魔杖在西格森的大衣口袋里插着，但他没有像往常一样出声抱怨。

再回头看向客厅的时候，那位问题得到解决的老客户已经把报酬留在茶几上离开了。

约翰长舒了一口气，将魔杖递给西格森。

西格森接过魔杖，又插在了自己的大衣口袋里。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

这几天和西格森先生的相处非常愉快。唯一的副作用就是一躺下来，约翰就无法克制地想起夏洛克，这些跟之前的想起夏洛克不一样，因为现在他想起夏洛克，会附带精准的细节和完美的故事逻辑，重新走一遍回不去的记忆。这些都让约翰觉得胃里一阵翻涌。

他只好翻出藏在枕头下的睡眠粉，抹在额头和眼皮上一些，在小沙人睡眠魔法的作用下睡去。

但睡眠粉的副作用就是会让他频繁地做梦，他总是梦见过去夏洛克会入侵到他梦境里的事情。黑猫幻化成人形，同他并肩在伦敦城内行走，与那些奇幻生物不断擦肩而过，空中飘着细雨，夏洛克身上传来麦子和牛奶的香味。

等到约翰抬起脸想看清夏洛克的脸的时候，他发现自己第一次能看清楚夏洛克的脸，他认识这张脸。

他又和夏洛克漫无目的地走过了几个街区，他才惊觉这是西格森的脸。

“夏洛克？”

就像是当时夏洛克精妙的伪装被约翰识破后的反应一样，整个梦境沸腾起来，可是之后再也没有夏洛克了，约翰的梦境空无一物。

有时候是第一视角，有时候又是第三视角，不管两种视角怎么切换，约翰知道梦境里只有他一人。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森能听见约翰在梦里的低泣声。

几乎每个晚上。

但他不再是黑猫了，那么就不能理所应当地潜入约翰的房间。

约翰还会梦见他小时候在雾中迷路的事吗？还是中了恶咒在沙漠上等死？还是寻找着不知所踪的黑猫夏洛克？

总之不会是个美梦。西格森翻过身，用枕头压住脑袋继续睡。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

在约翰的梦中，他也曾穿行过那片迷雾，泛着病态的灰白和冷光，不论盯着四周哪个方向，总会以为不远处有一豆灯火，产生自己离家不远的幻觉。

可你哪里都回不去。这是约翰最深的噩梦之一，深到约翰根本意识不到自己在做梦。

化成人形夏洛克穿着燕尾服，他没有刻意藏起自己的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，他的手上拎着提灯，像是在自家后院那般在迷雾中漫步，因为他不会忘记那个名字，所以他并不害怕自己迷失。

“约翰，你在这里。”

每每找到蜷在泥巴地里或灌木丛后哭泣的小约翰，夏洛克的声音都会尽量温柔。

年幼的约翰捏着摔碎的水晶球，扎得满手是血，用手肘的袖子擦着眼泪。

“你是谁？”那双眼睛里写满了无知的心碎。

“我真希望能告诉你答案，可你现在该回家了。”

夏洛克单手提灯，远远的站在那里，优雅得像是贵族最引以为豪的仆人，而约翰是他唯一衷心侍奉的主人。

“可我再也没有家了，哈莉说爸妈不要我们了，她还摔碎了我的水晶球。”

每当夏洛克这么问的时候，小约翰总会这么回答他。

那么多次相同梦境的尝试，夏洛克知道最快让约翰跟上的方法。

夏洛克提着灯转过身去，用着他平日里步速的一半离开。

接着小约翰会不出五秒跟上这迷雾中唯一温暖的光源，不必费半点口舌。除非他的脚受伤了，或者被灌木缠住。

跟在夏洛克后面的约翰握着碎掉的水晶球一边走一边抽抽嗒嗒。

“你走太快了，猫先生。”约翰委屈道。

“我可以牵着你。”夏洛克转身友好地递出那只戴着白手套的空着的左手。

小约翰会低着头看手上的碎水晶和血污，然后抬起头用询问的眼神看夏洛克。

夏洛克知道自己的神情依旧冰冷，但约翰还是怯生生地把小手塞进了他的手心。

他们会一起走到雾气散去，他们走过的路洒满了碎水晶的痕迹。

渐渐的，提灯的夏洛克发现他的小约翰越来越坚强。

他们依旧像是陌生人那样在被世界遗忘的角落偶遇，约翰会跟上灯光，但他会主动牵上夏洛克的手，有时候是握住夏洛克那条晃来晃去的尾巴。

再后来。

“你是谁？”小约翰抬起的脸上有眼泪和泥土的痕迹，依旧是那么无知又怯弱。

“这不重要，但你该回家了。”夏洛克弓下腰——他本可以蹲下，但他不想弄脏他漂亮的燕尾服——将提灯递给小约翰。

接着他的约翰会接过那盏台灯，他的约翰会独自消失在那片迷雾之中。

但他的约翰回家了。

之后约翰再也没做过小时在伦敦的大雾中迷路的噩梦。

直到约翰失去了会在迷雾中递给他提灯的夏洛克。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“别哭了，约翰。”别哭了，别哭了。

西格森还是入侵了约翰的梦境，

身为人类的西格森在梦境这块还是个新手，他小心地用掌根抹去约翰脸上那些闪着金色的睡眠粉，混合着温热的眼泪。

约翰在他的怀里猛睁开眼。但他的眼泪还是掉个不停。

“夏……抱歉，抱歉，我的睡眠粉蹭到眼睛里了。”

西格森站在床头看着一团糟的约翰试图清理自己。被弄醒的约翰窘迫不堪，承受着西格森冰冷的怒意。

“我吵到你了吗？我很抱歉，西格森，我会尽量小声的，或许我应该……”

拥抱的欲望，肢体接触的欲望，亲吻的欲望。

当你有了修长的双臂，裸露的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇，这些欲望被成百上千倍的放大，西格森不知道人类是如何驾驭要把脑脊液煮沸的欲望的，会不会和他一样选择不顾后果地尝试把胸口的空洞填平。

他把他的约翰揉进胸口。他的。

“西格森？”

错了，错了，你完全错了，约翰。

西格森的唇齿从约翰的耳尖开始，几乎就为了这轻轻的一吻，西格森用尽了所有的力气。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森总会问自己，我会得到我想要的吗。

但和约翰再次相遇的时候，他好像狠狠被打了一拳，他感觉头晕得厉害，晕到甚至都开始问自己一个蠢到自己都嗤之以鼻的问题，我想要的是什么啊。

颈侧搏动皮肤的一点微咸。不够。

中过恶咒的左肩那块柔软的丑陋。不够。  
听着对方带着轻颤的呼唤。不够。

用舌尖刮过每颗细小牙齿的背面。不够。

手掌下从髋骨到锁骨的细腻触感。不够。

温热还是冰冷，他觉得自己已经感受不出来，但无论是什么，那都是约翰。

就算这样还是不够。

就算像是野兽般噬咬交媾占有，远远不够。

人类是被欲望吞噬的怪物，永远不知餮足。

爱欲和恨意不分伯仲，保护与伤害师出同门。

当被欲望折磨到筋疲力尽，意识回流比任何事都让人感到恶心。

“……夏洛克？”

如此丑恶不堪的时刻，就算万神也会装聋作哑选择沉默。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森没有回应那声呼唤，在约翰再次找到去处的时候也没有试图阻拦。

约翰的新公寓不让饲养任何非高智动物，于是西格森收留了无处可去的玛丽。

“我不知该如何感谢你。”

他们都对那夜发生的事情闭口不谈。

“我会偶尔回来看看玛丽的，当然不是提防你，西格森先生。”

瞧瞧，约翰甚至会和他说笑了。

“所以，你就没有什么要说的了吗，西格森先生？再见？”

西格森胸口的空洞越来越大，他几乎能听见风的声音。

“你说过让我守护你的梦境。”

“……什么？”

约翰拎着那口小皮箱，抓着扫把站在门口，像是八音盒里的小木偶那样站得笔直又脆弱。

“然后我说好，之后我们就签订契约了，那时候我就喜欢你，约翰，但后来……”

约翰的小皮箱落在地上，锁被震脱，里面掉出夏洛克的猫头骨藏品，从221B的这头蹦到那头，滚到壁炉前停下。

约翰死命痛打夏洛克，直到把他的扫把都弄折。现在他至少不用担心黑猫互助协会来找茬了。

玛丽被突然的骚乱吓到钻进书柜，把每一本能挤掉的书都摔在地毯上。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

西格森的额头肿起一个大包，其他的伤都不怎么入眼就不赘述了。

他坐在地板上，可怜巴巴地一下一下吸溜着鼻血。

筋疲力尽的约翰也坐在地板上肉痛他的扫把，毕竟修理费要花一大笔了。看来那的大概确是非常大的一笔钱，约翰握住断掉的扫把哭了起来。

西格森用刚擦过鼻血的袖口给约翰擦眼泪，擦了约翰一脸鼻血。

约翰的拳头停在西格森的鼻尖前，西格森能看见约翰的颤抖，接着约翰仿佛被西格森胸口漏风的空洞吸住，和西格森紧紧贴在一起。

当他们如此贴近的时候，就能听见彼此胸口漏风的声音，那挺有趣的，如果两个人都这个惨样，那么拥抱应该没什么用。

可抹了约翰一头顶鼻血的西格森突然顿悟，能堵上大概全靠身高差。

这个秘密不能告诉约翰，毕竟世界上比约翰高的家伙多了去了。

可夏洛克只有一个约翰。

夏洛克只有约翰一个。


	8. 番外篇——西格森先生

1.

一环蓝色虹膜。围着黑色的瞳孔。

一颗漂亮的眼球里应该都是透明的胶状物质。

它会安稳地嵌合在眼眶里，有六条肌肉牵动着它的转动。

不该说这么这么细——或者说不应该讲这个方向，他觉得如此形容那只眼睛就像是把一件很重要的事搞砸了，因为没人会喜欢眼球上那六条肌肉的，就算它们每一条都起上讨喜的名字也不行——更何况它们的名字根本不讨喜。

他觉得就在此时此刻，就算他脑子里的想法，也变得尤为重要，左右着整个世界的倾斜角度。

他说倾斜了吗？

该死。

他现在是不是站得七扭八歪的，毕竟他还不是很熟悉这个身体，他还不知道一个正常人如何站得正常，而且他的确看不见自己的站姿——而且就算能看见，他也不知道他是否错了。

他不知道吗？

还有他什么时候变得这么多疑了，就跟喝了杯泡着脏袜子的坏牛奶一样。

“你愿意成为我的契约黑猫吗？”

我不是黑猫了，约翰，我为你变成人了。

如果怀疑有声音的话，他会发现自己耳朵里塞满了这种让人难过的响声。

更可怕的是他的胸腔里也是。

 

2.

西格森在长沙发上突然醒来。

他摸出了那只裤袋里的破怀表，熟练地上紧了发条，数了十九秒后那只怀表又不动了，他才终于安稳下来。

之后他失神地用指尖感受破碎表盘一处锋利的边缘，用着正好无法划破手指的力道。

这时候弄出点动静来一点也不奇怪，黑暗中响起了别人的声音。

“只有人才做梦，向你道贺，西格森。”

是莫瑞亚提，他又擅自出现在西格森暂住的小公寓里。

黑绵羊穿着破布袄和粗麻长裤，牵着一条用麻绳拴着脖子的杂毛犬。今天他没有优雅地坐在沙发椅里，只是有点佝偻地站在那里，看起来麻木且饱经风霜。

“今天是牧羊人？让你来做这个未免太讽刺了。”

“你不该上来就挖苦我的，”黑绵羊抖了抖耳朵，“我来只是出于关心，毕竟当一个人类可比想象中还要难捱。”

不管他说着什么，黑绵羊的表情仍旧挂着麻木和苦难的掩饰，这让西格森觉得莫瑞亚提能比人装得更像一个人。

“不就是做个梦吗？这种事我见得多了，没什么笑话让你看，快滚吧。”

西格森从长沙发上起身，想一脚踢开了落在地上的毯子，没掌握好力道，看起来就像是甩了甩腿而已。

莫瑞亚提未置一词，他牵着狗离开了。

 

3.

是的，梦境他见得多了，而且比起自己做过的比起梦境更像是潜意识的玩意，他经历过的都堪称杰作。

比如遥远的战场，浑身泛着银光的喷火巨龙，看一眼都觉得心碎的古老泉水，还有没完没了的求救、怒吼和死亡——死亡永远是最多的那个。

感受这些目不暇接的新鲜事物就像是应邀赴往好几场盛宴，而最开始那几晚的宴会上，被恶咒穿透的肩膀是永恒的主题。

夏洛克带着自傲的伪装，一步一步地接近宴会的主人。

他觉得自己掩护的很好，但约翰一眼就认出他了。

“我以为我白跟你签订契约了。”

彼时躺在沙子里流血的约翰突然笑了一下，看起来竟然有一丝放松。

夏洛克以为入侵别人的梦境应该是一项更加不可告人的工作，他应该悄悄把这一切修正了才对啊。

瞧瞧当时的他是多么的傻，因为根本没有东西需要修正。

约翰只是缺一个参加宴会的伴儿而已——就是那种在宴会无聊的时候和你聊聊天，等宴会进行到高潮还能躲到一边说一些悄悄话的伴儿而已。

“那疼吗？”夏洛克就那么站在约翰不远处，没有要动的意思。

“就跟生生把你的肠子拽出来然后用最结实的那段绞死你一样疼。”约翰想都没想就回答了夏洛克。

“我没体会过。”夏洛克诚实地答道。

“只要听起来够疼就行了。”

接着约翰闭上了眼睛。气氛又冷了下去。

“你需要我做什么吗？”

夏洛克真不敢相信自己这么问了，绝对不是因为约翰的眼泪突然跟那些会从树皮缝隙里出生的透明小妖精那样冒个没完没了，也绝对不是因为沙子快把这个动也动不了的男人埋上了。

可能跟夏洛克要命的无聊有关吧。

“在这儿陪陪我就行了，谢谢你，我不会很烦人的，我尽量。”

黑猫夏洛克迈着他的小步子，走到约翰那颗不停冒出透明小精灵的脑袋旁边，和约翰一起被沙子埋没。

－－－

“你昨晚真的守护我的梦境了？”到第二天吃早饭的时候，约翰还在对着他的黑猫问个不停，他们认识了半个月，这是巫师第一次觉得自己的噩梦不太对劲。

“至少要装装样子，我进去走了一圈，没什么有意思的。”

“哦，”约翰奋力切开他的有点烤焦的吐司，“是没什么有意思的。”

夏洛克盯着若无其事嚼早餐的约翰失神了一小段时间。

其实他没有。

他在想象约翰睁着的蓝色眼睛冒出透明小妖精的样子。

 

4.

人有七宗罪与生俱来。

莫瑞亚提教授今天的课程如是做了开场白。

但事实上，人类的罪行远没有七宗这么少。莫瑞亚提教授接着说。是这些所谓的罪才让人成为人的。在人自己看来，人的本性绝大多数都是罪。贪念是罪，私欲是罪，麻木是罪，好事是罪，伪善是罪。

好像只要人让自己舒服了，怎么着都是罪过。

“你现在要跟我说当一个人类是有罪的吗？”西格森问。如果想要约翰是罪，他已经付出代价了。

“人类的道德观，是罪的基础和开始，我们不具有它，西格森，我只是想告诉你，为了足够像人，我们需要装作具有它。”

西格森知道自己绝对不会为了觊觎不配得到的珍宝而自责，有目的的偷盗和伤害也不在他自省的范围内，就连拒绝向约翰透露他的计划且伤透了约翰的心也是，他一点都不感到抱歉。

“人类与野兽，他们总是要区分开，人性，听起来昂贵，实际却一文不值，就像是给快要饿死的人一袭华服。”

“可任谁也受不了光着身子，对吗？”

“是的，但也不是所有人需要好衣裳。”

莫瑞亚提递过来一个小瓶子，里面是一只正在奋力冲破蛹壳的蝴蝶。西格森认识这种蝴蝶，它们的翅膀在月光下会变得透明，其他时候都像是玻璃糖纸那样艳丽。

“现在来学习人类的特殊爱好。”

当美丽的蝴蝶变成了死物被封存后，西格森观察翅膀在光芒下折射出的色彩。

“所以你是在向我证明人类的残忍自私吗？”

可西格森毫不在乎。

莫瑞亚提小气地收走那只漂亮的蝴蝶：“不，我只是想要个标本罢了，人类的双手是多么灵巧啊。”

黑巫师总是这么感叹，对自己打磨漂亮的蹄子露出憎恶之情。

 

5.

西格森知道自己在做梦。

因为他根本，没有准备好回家，而他现在又确实站在221B门口。

221B的木门开始腐朽，铜制的门铃锈成了墨绿色，墙缝里伸出的藤蔓攥住了门铃。

已经太久了。风和时间一起叹息道。

他推开门，下一刻木门化为齑粉，楼梯早已变成碎石堆，他踩着其中探出坚实的树根向上走。

这再也不是十七节了，他对此感到平静又麻木。

拨开蛛网，等激起的尘埃再度沉眠。

221B的客厅看不出原来的模样。

巫师约翰在铁锈色的荆棘与明黄色的花朵中安静地蜷缩，像是古老故事中的睡公主，夏洛克一步一步走进，注意到有一点不同。

是的，差别就那么一点而已。

约翰已是一副枯骨。

西格森在安静的废墟中毫无声息地哭号起来，他知道这是他的噩梦，但他还没有惊醒。

已经太久太晚了。风不曾打扰这里，空留时间独自叹息。

 

6.

只是偶尔，西格森的梦境也不是那么可怖。

西格森会梦见自己睡在书架上的那个窝。约翰和他一起坐在那颗头颅的眼眶内，他提醒约翰不要被眶上切迹勾到毛衣。他们的手抚摸光滑的颅骨表面，靠在眶面上一言不发。

人头颅里最漂亮的一块骨头叫蝶骨，完美对称，又足够复杂，像一只蝴蝶在你的头颅中央展翅欲飞。约翰说他知道。

西格森想了想，又说，我想把我知道的最好最珍贵的东西都给你，可是我现在什么也没有。

约翰在西格森看不见的地方笑了起来，难道我不是最好最珍贵的吗？

约翰脸皮那么薄，他才不会这么问的。西格森这才承认这些画面都是他梦境里的，他自暴自弃从自己那边的眼眶跳了下来，想去看看他的约翰。

约翰变成了一只姜黄色的猫，左前肢垂在眼眶外，慵懒又冷漠。

约翰？他向前伸手。

约翰热切地舔了舔他的指尖作为回应。

 

7.

“你做梦做得太多了，”莫瑞亚提略显担忧地说道，“这对你的精神不是很好，而你的新身体还需要强大的精神力去适应它。”

西格森利落地从沙发上翻起身，抓过茶几上那只学徒用的标准魔杖，向莫瑞亚提甩去几个小火球。

“你看，我好得很，不能更好了。”

黑绵羊头顶的毛被烧焦，看上去凹陷了一块，莫瑞亚提气急败坏地咩咩叫了两声，回敬了一个巨大的气旋，卷碎了西格森的小提琴。

“我开始对你幼稚的防御机制感到厌倦了，西格森。”

西格森耸耸肩，用魔杖在半空中画了几个圈，小提琴完好无损地从地上爬起来，跳回了琴箱里。

“是的，因为我大概永远也成为不了一个真正的人。”

彼时，黑绵羊在用蹄子拼命去够头顶的毛，他顿住了自己的动作：“我可以想象。”

过了一会儿，莫瑞亚提又说：“或许你应该去偷偷看你的巫师一眼。”

 

8.

西格森并没有被这个提议鼓动。

他早就偷跑出看过了。

约翰在给一只叫莉莉丝的黑猫买果冻乳，坐在她家的阳台上，跟她聊天。

就算黑猫全程都露出烦躁的样子，嫌弃这个巫师怎么又来了。

西格森只想掐住那只黑猫的脖子把她浸入深渊海，让她再也没有机会从墓冢里爬出来。

但转念一想，他已经是人类了，不需要担心黑猫的事情。

用人类的立场和约翰相处，从约翰身上得到黑猫并不能得到的东西。

同时给他黑猫也给不了的。

 

9.

“你要变成人类？”最开始的时候，黑巫师还是在问他这个他已经确认过无数遍的问题。

“如果这不是你重复的最后一遍的话我就要去找别的黑巫师了，还有答案，是的。”

“无意冒犯，”绵羊翻了个白眼，“只是，你期望的和结果可能相去甚远，变成怪物或者死亡的比例都挺高的。”

“那我该找一个更有把握的黑巫师。”

绵羊沉默了一会，又咯咯笑了起来。

 

10.

他从细碎的尖叫和低语中醒来。

恭喜你变成了世间最可怕的怪物。

他听到一个朦胧的声音这么说。


End file.
